La princesa y el lobo
by Oracle of Secrets
Summary: El rey de Hyrule envía a su hija, la princesa Zelda, a que pase unos meses en una casa situada junto al Bosque de Farone para que se recupere de su enfermedad. Allí conocerá un extraño lobo con el cual sentirá cierta conexión. ZeLink.
1. Tensiones en el reino y la enfermedad de

Mi segundo fanfic. Aquellos que ya leyeron mi fanfic anterior, espero que éste les guste tanto como el anterior, a los que no lo leyeron, también deseo que os guste.

A diferencia de mi primer fanfic, éste no está relacionado con ningún juego de la saga, aunque veréis influencias de algunos de los juegos como del Twillight Princess o del Ocarina of Time.

Siempre que me sea posible, publicaré los capítulos cada dos semanas. El fic está 100% terminado en mi pc, por lo que os puedo asegurar que lo publicaré entero y no se quedará la historia a medias.

Quiero dar las gracias a Alfax por ser de nuevo mi beta reader.

No me enrollo más. ¡Disfrutad de la historia!

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
****Tensiones en el reino y la enfermedad de la princesa**

Su Majestad el rey Gustav de Hyrule estaba desesperado. Las tensiones con el Pueblo del Desierto iban cada vez más en aumento. Hiciera lo que hiciese, mandara a quien mandase, el líder de dicho pueblo no parecía atender a razones. Aquel hombre, cuyo nombre no quería ni recordar, tenía fama de despiadado y de conseguir siempre lo que se proponía. Por desgracia, el rey de Hyrule no sabía qué era lo que aquel hombre quería exactamente de ellos, comenzaba a sospechar que solo disfrutaba con el placer de la guerra y con la miseria ajena.

Pequeñas escaramuzas y asaltos eran cada vez más frecuentes en la frontera oeste, cerca del desierto, y los poblados de la zona eran constantemente atacados y saqueados. El rey Gustav enviaba frecuentemente refuerzos al lugar, intentando prevenir esos ataques, pero no podía enviar un gran número, si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que el Pueblo del Desierto y su líder vieran ese movimiento como una amenaza y se decidieran a atacar de forma abierta.

Pero ese no era el único problema de su Majestad. Su hija, la princesa, llevaba largo tiempo enferma. Había comenzado con esporádicos mareos y pequeños dolores de cabeza, pero, a medida que pasaron los días, estos síntomas fueron a más. Diversos médicos la habían visitado, le habían hecho chequeos, pruebas, pero no habían encontrado la fuente de su malestar. Según ellos, estaba completamente sana.

Desesperado por la salud de su hija, el rey había acudido a Impa, la aya de la princesa, para pedirle consejo. Impa era una mujer de raza sheikah, corpulenta y de aspecto duro, feroz incluso, que había cuidado de su hija con gran cariño y afecto desde que su esposa, la reina, falleciera. También era una mujer sabia, cuyos consejos acostumbraban a ser acertados. Impa le había aconsejado que hiciera traer a una anciana sheikah que vivía en Kakariko, cuyos conocimientos en medicina sobrepasaban con creces a cualquiera de los médicos del castillo y de la Ciudadela. Sin tiempo que perder, el rey envió a alguien de confianza en busca de la anciana.

En ese momento se encontraba en su estudio, dos días después, esperando impacientemente a que apareciera dicha anciana con el diagnóstico de su hija. Se encontraba solo, repiqueteando con sus dedos en la mesa de forma impaciente, sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la salud de su hija.

Tras varias largas horas de espera, por fin, llamaron a la puerta. Impa entró en la sala, seguida de una anciana muy menuda, de mirada afable.

— Majestad —dijo Impa señalando a la anciana—, ésta es mi abuela Impaz.

La anciana hizo una pequeña y algo torpe reverencia. Parecía muy vieja y tenía ciertas dificultades para moverse.

— Es un placer conocerla —dijo el rey cortésmente—. ¿Ha descubierto ya lo que le ocurre a mi hija?

— Su hija está completamente sana, físicamente hablando, Majestad —contestó Impaz.

— Si está tan sana, ¿cómo es que pasa cada vez más tiempo en cama? —gritó el rey, enfadado.

— El problema de vuestra hija no está en su cuerpo —contestó de manera apacible—, el problema está en su entorno. Creo que vuestra hija ha estado siendo sometida a situaciones que le provocan gran cantidad de nervios y estrés.

— ¿Estrés? ¿Cómo mi hija va a tener…?

— Majestad —interrumpió Impa—, Zelda ha sido siempre una muchacha muy sensible, últimamente ha habido muchas tensiones aquí en el castillo. La inminente guerra con el Pueblo del Desierto, sus estudios y las constantes visitas de pretendientes, que no son precisamente de su agrado, creo que han ejercido sobre ella una presión que al final no ha podido aguantar.

El rey meditó unos minutos. Era cierto que últimamente su hija no había tenido mucho tiempo de descanso. Sus estudios eran arduos, sus tutores le exigían mucho y la cantidad de jóvenes pretenciosos que intentaban cortejarla iba cada vez más en aumento. También era una joven que se preocupaba mucho por el reino, era evidente que los problemas con el Pueblo del Desierto le afectarían.

Su Majestad suspiró.

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer para que se recupere? —preguntó el rey.

— Lo mejor en este caso sería eliminar los factores que provocan ese estrés.

— Pero no puede renunciar a sus estudios —dijo el rey muy preocupado en ese asunto—, son vitales para que pueda sucederme algún día.

— En ese caso sería conveniente reducirlos lo máximo posible, que tenga descansos de vez en cuando y varios días libres.

La anciana estuvo largo tiempo enumerando las distintas acciones que debían tomar para mejorar el estado de salud de la princesa, como que llevara una dieta sana, hiciera ejercicio, tuviera siempre compañía agradable, etc. Finalmente, cuando les dio todos los consejos necesarios, se disculpó y se marchó del estudio, dejando a Impa y al rey a solas.

— ¿Tú qué crees que debemos hacer, Impa? —preguntó pensativo.

— Creo que, para empezar, lo mejor sería cancelar todos los encuentros con pretendientes que tiene programados —sugirió Impa—. He estado presente en todos y cada uno de esos encuentros, y, puedo aseguraros Majestad, que algunos de esos pretendientes fueron realmente insistentes, por no decir pesados —esbozó una mueca de disgusto al recordar algunos de los jóvenes—. Llegaba el punto que veía a la princesa realmente agobiada. Me veía obligada a ir en su ayuda.

El rey permaneció en silencio, pensando. Era importante que su hija encontrara pronto marido, estaba ya en edad apropiada para ello. Él no viviría para siempre y Hyrule necesitaba un futuro rey. Pero también era cierto que no era demasiado urgente, la salud de su hija era ahora más importante.

— De acuerdo, contactaré con las familias de los candidatos. Les diré que mi hija está indispuesta para recibir visitas.

— También creo que sería conveniente sacar a Zelda del castillo, alejarla del ajetreo y del ambiente tenso que se respira últimamente.

— ¿Tienes pensado algún sitio en concreto?

— Había pensado en la finca situada en la región de Farone, la que perteneció a vuestra difunta madre.

— Hace años que nadie pisa esa finca —dijo el rey tras unos instantes de reflexión—. ¿No estará muy destartalada?

— Podemos enviar antes unos pocos sirvientes para que la dejen a punto —sugirió Impa.

— Supongo que tú irías con ella, ¿cierto?

— Así es, Majestad. Yo y alguna de sus doncellas la acompañaríamos. Yo misma me encargaría de que continúe sus lecciones y estudios, aunque en menor medida, por supuesto.

El rey volvió a quedarse pensativo. Pese a que hacía años que no visitaba la finca, todavía la recordaba muy bien. Allí era donde había vivido su difunta madre después de que el anterior rey muriera. Ella misma había decidido alejarse del ajetreo del castillo y vivir lo que le quedaba de vida de forma más apacible. Recordaba que era un lugar precioso, muy tranquilo y situado junto al Bosque de Farone. No tenía muchos vecinos y estaba aproximadamente a una hora a caballo de distancia del pueblo más cercano, Ordon, en la región de Latoan. Ciertamente, era el lugar ideal para pasar unos días en tranquilidad y liberarse del estrés.

— De acuerdo —asintió el rey tras meditarlo—, enviaré a varios de los sirvientes para que adecuen la casa para la estancia de Zelda. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceréis allí?

— Por lo que la anciana ha dicho, creo que cuanto más tiempo, mejor. Si es posible me gustaría que fueran unos tres o cuatro meses, como mínimo.

Su Majestad suspiró. Se le hacía duro pensar que tenía que separarse de su hija durante tanto tiempo. Desde la muerte de su esposa no habían pasado tanto tiempo separados. Pero era por su bien, así que hizo de tripas corazón y aceptó.

— Tomad todo el tiempo que necesitéis. Pero si ocurre cualquier cosa os haré volver de inmediato.

— Sí, Majestad.

Cuando Impa se disponía a retirarse, escuchó al rey suspirar.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

— No. Es solo que… —Gustav hizo una pausa, dubitativo—. Es solo que ojalá estuviese vivo…

— ¿Os referís al prometido de la princesa?

— Sí —afirmó el rey—. Era un niño precioso y adorable. Si estuviese aquí, no tendría que hacer pasar a Zelda por todo el suplicio de elegir un marido. Ni siquiera llegaron a conocerse.

— Nadie se imaginaba que ocurriría tal desgracia, Majestad.

— Creo que su padre lo sospechaba, por eso se lo llevó de la Ciudadela.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba sentada en su cama, apoyada sobre una pila de mullidos cojines, leyendo. Llevaba ya dos semanas metida en la cama por culpa de aquellos pequeños episodios de mareos y dolores de cabeza que sufría. Aunque ese día se sentía perfectamente bien, sus médicos habían insistido que no saliera de la cama. Como no sabían muy bien lo que tenía, habían decidido que, por si acaso, no saliera de ahí.

Estaba ya aburrida de pasar tanto tiempo allí encerrada, quería salir fuera, a los jardines, y poder pasear y tomar el aire fresco. Pero ahí estaba, metida en su cama, con sus libros como única compañía. Esperaba que la anciana sheikah que Impa había traído dijera que podía salir por fin.

Estaba leyendo una novela romántica de las que tanto le gustaban a ella. Impa no aprobaba mucho ese tipo de lectura, pues decía que eran vulgares, insustanciales y no aportaban nada a su educación. Pero a Zelda aquello le daba igual. Debido a su estatus, sabía que era muy poco probable que algún día experimentara un romance como el que se describía en aquellos libros, así que al menos quería poder fantasear con esa posibilidad. A diferencia de Impa, a su padre no le importaba que leyera aquellas novelas, decía que no había nada de malo que una joven de quince años soñara un poco.

Estaba llegando a una parte muy interesante del libro, y algo picante, por cierto, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Colocó el punto de libro sobre la página por la que iba y lo cerró.

— Adelante —dijo mientras colocaba el libro a su lado.

Su padre, el rey de Hyrule, entró esbozando una gran sonrisa. En los últimos días no le había podido ver mucho, él estaba muy ocupado con los recientes acontecimientos que ocurrían en el reino y ella estaba encerrada en su habitación.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó el rey mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, junto a su hija.

— Hoy me encuentro perfectamente, pero esos estúpidos médicos no me dejan salir de aquí —contestó con cara aburrida.

— ¿Qué forma es esa de hablar, jovencita? —le riñó el rey—. Ese no es un lenguaje propio de una princesa como tú.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Zelda avergonzada.

— No te preocupes, hija, pronto podrás volver a salir.

El rey sonrió y alargó el brazo para acariciarle la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que no hacía aquello. Cuando ella era pequeña, era algo que acostumbraba a hacerle, pero, a medida que se hacía mayor, Zelda había comenzado a reprocharle por aquello, decía que ya no era una niña pequeña. Por alguna razón, esta vez se lo dejó hacer y no dijo nada.

— No solo he venido para ver cómo estás, también he venido a decirte algo —su hija afirmó con la cabeza, indicándole que prosiguiera—. Al parecer, tu enfermedad está producida por toda la presión a la que has sido sometida últimamente. Impa y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos decidido que pases unos meses fuera del castillo, en un lugar más tranquilo.

— ¿Pero qué hay de mis deberes? —replicó— Hay muchas entrevistas concertadas con pretendientes y necesitas mi ayuda aquí. El Pueblo del Desierto…

— No te preocupes por eso, Zelda —interrumpió—. Podré apañármelas muy bien solo, también he cancelado ya todas esas entrevistas.

Zelda permaneció pensativa un momento. No quería dejar solo a su padre con todos los problemas que había con la gente del desierto, pero no podía negar que librarse de aquellas tediosas entrevistas le aliviaba mucho.

— Junto a algunas doncellas, Impa y tú partiréis en dos semanas —dijo su padre sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Iréis a una finca que perteneció a mi difunta madre en la Región de Farone, cerca del bosque.

— ¿Ir allí me ayudará a curarme?

— La anciana Impaz dice que tienes estrés y que lo mejor para deshacerse de él es alejarte de lo que lo causa. Puesto que últimamente está todo muy ajetreado aquí en el castillo, Impa cree que llevándote allí mejorarás más rápidamente.

Finalmente, Zelda afirmó con la cabeza.

Después de un rato más de charla amena, el rey se disculpó ante su hija, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se marchó, dejándola sola de nuevo.

Zelda meditó un rato sobre lo que le había dicho su padre. Si lo pensaba atentamente, la idea de marcharse una temporada del castillo no le parecía tan mala. La Región de Farone era famosa por sus grandes y frondosos bosques, por sus ríos de aguas cristalinas y por la gran variedad de flora y fauna que la habitaba. Siempre había querido poder visitarla alguna vez y ahí estaba la oportunidad perfecta.

Horas más tarde entró Impa a su habitación, venía a explicarle los detalles del viaje. Le contó que estarían un mínimo de cuatro meses allí, a menos que el rey las hiciera volver por algún asunto urgente. Las acompañarían unos pocos sirvientes, los cuales se adelantarían para dejar la finca a punto, un par de sus doncellas y un par de guardias. Irían de incógnito, por lo que nadie sabría de su paradero, y así podría estar más tranquila. Sus horas de estudio se reducirían drásticamente durante su estancia allí, apenas un par de días a la semana, y se encargaría la propia Impa de ellos. El resto de tiempo podía dedicarlo a lo que quisiera, a conocer la zona, explorar los alrededores, leer, conocer a la gente que vivía por allí, ir a algún pueblo cercano, a lo que quisiera. Zelda sonrió ante aquello.

Pese a su preocupación por lo concerniente al Pueblo del Desierto, a medida que Impa le contaba más detalles, estaba cada vez más ilusionada con el viaje. No solo iba a poder librarse de sus arduos estudios, sino también de los pesados, y a veces desagradables, de sus pretendientes. Aquello, unido a la posibilidad de poder explorar los bosques, respirar aire puro y disfrutar de la tranquilidad, hacía que comenzase a esperar con ansias estar allí. Deseaba que aquellas dos semanas pasaran lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Una fuerte luz se filtraba entre los árboles en la oscuridad de la noche. Dos siluetas se encontraban una frente a la otra. En el silencio, se alzó una voz grave y solemne.

— Pronto llegará alguien —dijo la voz—, será una persona a quien deberéis vigilar. No supone ningún peligro, pero es importante que no la perdáis de vista.

La otra silueta no contestó, permaneció inmóvil.

— Ya falta poco —prosiguió la voz—, pronto seréis libre, Link.


	2. La finca junto al bosque y la bestia

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y/o por seguir esta historia.

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

**Capítulo 2**  
**La finca junto al bosque y la bestia de ojos azules**

Partieron por la mañana temprano, justo a la salida del sol, a la vez que las puertas de la Ciudadela se abrían. Puesto que eran pocos y llevaban escaso equipaje, viajaban en un solo carruaje. Zelda, dos de sus doncellas e Impa iban dentro, mientras que los dos guardias que las acompañaban iban fuera, montados a caballo. El cochero que conducía el carruaje, una vez acabado el trayecto, también permanecería en la finca.

La mañana era fresca y corría una ligera brisa. Zelda miraba por la ventana del carruaje, observando el paisaje, los campos de cultivo, las montañas a lo lejos y los solitarios árboles que bordeaban el camino. Impa se dedicaba a limpiar con esmero y dedicación sus dagas, mientras las dos doncellas se dedicaban a bordar y a tejer. Las doncellas habían intentado enseñar a Zelda aquellas labores en más de una ocasión, decían que eran tareas que las mujeres debían aprender, pero ella las encontraba aburridas y monótonas. Prefería pasar el tiempo inmersa en un buen libro, practicando con su arco o en sus clases de esgrima con Impa.

Tras varias horas de viaje, empezó a aburrirse de observar por la ventana. Impa guardaba silencio junto a ella y la conversación que mantenían las dos doncellas era trivial y de poco interés para la princesa. Cogió el libro que descansaba a su lado y lo colocó sobre su regazo. La noche anterior su padre le había regalado varios libros, la mayoría novelas románticas, como a ella le gustaban, para que tuviese distracción durante su estancia en la finca. Observó y acarició las tapas de piel, trazando con sus dedos las letras gravadas en dorado del título "_Bajo la sombra de los arces_". Abrió el libro por la primera página y comenzó a leer.

* * *

Cerca del anochecer, pararon para montar el campamento donde pasarían la noche. Aún les quedaba otra jornada de viaje y todos necesitaban descansar. Zelda bajó del carruaje, contenta de poder estirar por fin las piernas. Desde que habían salido aquella mañana apenas habían parado, solo para comer y para darles agua a los caballos.

— No te alejes demasiado —aconsejó Impa al verla alejarse del campamento.

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza y prosiguió su camino. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de las murallas que rodeaban la Ciudadela, era agradable poder hacerlo por fin. Se encontraban en una zona deshabitada, rodeados de hierba y pequeñas arboledas diseminadas. Dio una vuelta al campamento y regresó, comenzaba a oscurecer y pronto no podría ver más allá de sus pies.

Se sentaron alrededor de una pequeña fogata mientras Impa y una de las doncellas preparaban la cena. La cena no fue precisamente muy lujosa, pero, dadas las circunstancias, Zelda no podía permitirse ser remilgada, así que aceptó la comida que le ofrecían con gusto y se la comió en silencio.

La noche no fue muy cómoda precisamente. Ella e Impa durmieron dentro del carruaje, mientras que los demás lo hacían en diversas tiendas de lona. Los asientos del carruaje eran confortables, pero no lo suficientemente largos como para que pudiera estirar las piernas, obligándola a dormir encogida, ni lo suficientemente anchos como para poder moverse sin arriesgarse a caerse al suelo. Si ella lo estaba pasando mal, no se imaginaba como lo estaría pasando Impa, que era mucho más alta que ella. Miró a su aya para ver si todavía estaba despierta. Por el ritmo de su respiración parecía profundamente dormida. Suspiró y se giró, intentando encontrar una postura lo suficientemente cómoda para dormir. Puede que hubiese sido mejor idea dormir también en una tienda.

* * *

Inspiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aquella fragancia fresca y suave que entraba a través de la ventana abierta. La brisa de la tarde traía con ella el olor fresco y reconfortante del bosque. Todavía se encontraban a cierta distancia de su destino, pero Zelda ya podía vislumbrar a lo lejos las copas de los árboles del Bosque de Farone.

Por fin, una hora después, llegaron a la finca. Bajaron del carruaje y fueron recibidos por cuatro sirvientes. Zelda observó los alrededores. La finca consistía en una casa de dos plantas y un pequeño terreno vallado alrededor. Justo detrás de la casa se alzaba el Bosque de Farone. No muy lejos de allí, podían verse algunas casas más, dispersas.

En el terrero que rodeaba la casa habían plantados varios rosales, los cuales habían crecido y florecido libremente, sin que nadie los podara y les diera forma. La princesa se acercó a uno de los rosales y se agachó frente a una de las rosas. La tocó con cuidado. Era grande, de color blanco y sus pétalos tenían un tacto aterciopelado. A ella le encantaban las rosas, le encantaba su tacto y su olor, era una lástima que no tuvieran en el castillo.

— No te entretengas —dijo Impa—. Está empezando a anochecer y tenemos que guardar tus cosas.

— Voy —contestó Zelda, levantándose.

La casa estaba en muy buenas condiciones, pese a que llevaba muchos años deshabitada, y los criados habían hecho muy buen trabajo limpiándola y adecuándola para su estancia. Uno de los criados les ofreció enseñarles la casa. No era muy lujosa, pero era espaciosa y muy acogedora. El comedor era muy amplio, con una gran mesa en el centro y una chimenea en una de las paredes. Había una sala de estar, con cómodos y mullidos sofás y sillones y otra chimenea. Una de las paredes de la sala estaba repleta de grandes ventanales que daban al patio y, más allá de la valla, a pocos metros, se podía ver el comienzo del bosque.

Subieron a la segunda planta, donde se encontraban sus habitaciones. El criado les indicó que el servicio y los guardias tenía sus habitaciones en la planta de abajo, mientras que las de Zelda, Impa y las doncellas en la segunda. Las guió por un pasillo en el que había cuatro habitaciones, dos a cada lado. La primera habitación a la derecha era la de las doncellas, mientras que las dos del fondo las de Zelda, a la izquierda; e Impa, a la derecha. La habitación que quedaba, les dijo el criado, había pertenecido al rey, el padre de Zelda, así que habían preferido dejarla tal cual, solo la habían limpiado y aireado. Al saberlo, a Zelda le picó un poco la curiosidad y entró. Era una habitación muy grande, con un gran ventanal que daba a un balcón y una chimenea en uno de los extremos. Dentro de los armarios, todavía se conservaba ropa de él. Sacó una de las camisas y la observó.

— Parece que papá en aquella época estaba bastante más delgado —dijo Zelda en tono divertido.

— Al parecer su Majestad se ha "acomodado" un poco estos últimos años —contestó Impa.

— ¿Solo un poco? —preguntó la princesa con una risa.

Continuaron por el pasillo y llegaron a su habitación. Era un poco más pequeña que la anterior, pero, al igual que aquella, también tenía un balcón y una chimenea. La cama era grande, doble, situada justo delante de la puerta. En la pared al otro lado de la cama, estaban las ventanas que daban al balcón, y en la pared opuesta la chimenea. Entre la cama y la chimenea había una alfombra de pelo corto. En la misma pared que la puerta, había un armario y una cómoda.

Zelda se acercó a uno de los ventanales y salió al balcón. Contenta, observó que daba justo al lado del bosque. Frente a ella, los árboles se alzaban de forma majestuosa, iluminados por el sol del atardecer y meciéndose suavemente con la brisa.

Tras cerrar de nuevo las ventanas, se sentó sobre la cama y observó como sus doncellas se apresuraban a sacar sus pertenencias de las maletas y a guardarlas donde correspondía. Guardaron sus vestidos en el armario, mientras que su ropa interior, camisas, ropa de montar y camisones en los cajones de la cómoda. Sus libros los pusieron sobre la cómoda, de pie, unos junto a otros.

* * *

La casa estaba en silencio, todos parecían dormir ya, pero Zelda no podía. Le parecía que llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama. No es que la cama fuese incómoda, ni mucho menos, pero se sentía inquieta, ansiosa. Cansada de dar vueltas, salió de la cama y se acercó a la ventana más cercana. Descorrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Se estremeció un poco al notar la brisa nocturna. Estaban a finales de verano, por lo que las noches comenzaban a ser frescas.

Apoyó los codos sobre la baranda, su cabeza sobre sus manos y observó el bosque frente a ella. La luz de la luna era muy débil, faltaban pocos días para luna nueva, y apenas iluminaba, por lo que el bosque tenía un aspecto oscuro y bastante amenazador. Desvió la vista hacia la parte baja de los árboles al escuchar un ruido. Era como de rápidas pisadas y de matojos al ser movidos. Zelda no le dio mayor importancia, serían de algún animal, seguramente.

Volvió a estremecerse, comenzaba a tener frío. Cuando se disponía a volver a entrar, oyó un aullido no muy lejano. Se extrañó, pues era bien sabido que no había lobos por aquella zona, pero luego recordó que los criados le habían advertido que, si salía a pasear por el bosque, tuviera cuidado con los perros salvajes, muy abundantes en el lugar. No supo por qué, pero al escuchar aquel aullido se le encogió el corazón, sonaba triste, como un lamento.

* * *

Tras una larga discusión con Impa, Zelda consiguió que ésta la dejara ir al bosque sola. Quería explorar la zona tranquilamente, sin nadie pisándole los talones y "sugiriéndole" por donde era aconsejable ir o no.

No llevaba ningún tipo de joyas o adornos, solo un vestido sencillo, unas botas cómodas y unos guantes cortos. Iba armada con su arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas. Le habían dicho que los perros salvajes no solían atacar a las personas, aún menos si no salía del camino, pero, por si acaso, prefería ir preparada.

Se adentró en el Bosque de Farone a media tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a bajar y ya no hacía tanto calor. Igualmente, los árboles daban la suficiente sombra para crear un ambiente fresco y confortable. Siguió un camino claramente marcado que serpenteaba entre los árboles y conducía hasta lo más profundo del bosque. Le habían informado que si seguía hasta el final del camino llegaría hasta la Región de Latoan. Al parecer aquel camino era el más corto para llegar al pueblo de Ordon. Pero su intención no era llegar tan lejos, solo quería explorar la parte del bosque cercana a la finca.

Caminaba despacio, observando sus alrededores. El bosque era denso, con grandes árboles frondosos y arbustos llenos de pequeñas flores blancas bordeando el camino. Tras un buen rato caminando, más allá del camino, a la izquierda, vio un reflejo de luz entre los árboles. No parecía estar muy lejos, así que decidió ir a curiosear. Se alejó del camino, pisando con cuidado y evitando hacerse daño con las zarzas. A medida que se adentraba entre la maleza, comenzó a oír un murmullo, como un burbujeo.

Cuando por fin salió de entre los matorrales, vio frente a ella un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina. Se agachó. Dejó el arco a su lado, miró que no hubiera nadie, aunque sabía que era poco probable, se quitó los guantes e introdujo sus manos en el agua. El agua era fresca y estaba muy limpia.

Observó durante unos instantes la marca en el dorso de su mano derecha, la marca de los tres triángulos, la Trifuerza. Aunque no sabía el porqué, su padre siempre le decía que no debía dejar que nadie viera esa marca, por eso siempre llevaba guantes, incluso para dormir. Solo Impa conocía el secreto. A los demás les habían dicho que los llevaba siempre porque tenía quemaduras en la mano.

Ahuecó las manos, cogió agua con ellas y se mojó la cara, disfrutando de la sensación fresca y reconfortante que transmitía. Volvió a introducir las manos, pero justo en ese momento oyó un ruido a su espalda. Instintivamente, llevó su mano izquierda hasta su arco y la derecha hacia una de las flechas de su carcaj, situado en su espalda. Volvió a oír el ruido, era como si algo caminara entre los arbustos. Se giró lentamente intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido posible. Volvió a oírlo, pero esta vez parecía venir de varios sitios a la vez e iba acompañado por un gruñido. Cargó su arco.

De entre la maleza, salió un enorme perro salvaje, y luego otro, y otro y otro más. Tragó saliva. Quizá podría alcanzar a uno con sus flechas, a dos como mucho, pero eran demasiados para ella y estaba prácticamente rodeada, en cuanto alcanzara a uno, los otros se echarían encima al instante. Su única ruta de escape era atravesar el arroyo. Por suerte éste no era muy profundo, calculó que apenas le llegaría el agua hasta las pantorrillas. Se levantó despacio, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

No apartó ni un instante los ojos de los perros, sabía que debía proceder con cautela y no dejar que percibieran su miedo. Lo que no tuvo en cuenta fueron las resbaladizas piedras del arroyo. Al dar uno de los pasos hacia atrás, ya dentro del agua, su pie resbaló en una de las piedras y cayó hacia atrás, dándose un fuerte golpe en el trasero. Justo en ese momento, uno de los perros se abalanzó sobre ella, con la boca abierta, listo para morder. De forma instintiva, cerró los ojos y colocó sus brazos delante de su cara como protección. Pero no llegó a notar nada.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, oyó un gemido de dolor. Los abrió y vio a otro perro, mucho más grande, sobre el que había intentado atacarla. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada contra el cuello del otro, el cual se convulsionaba y emitía débiles quejidos, mientras su herida del cuello sangraba en abundancia. Cuando su presa por fin dejó de moverse, el perro más grande lo soltó y se encaró hacia el resto, gruñendo con fiereza y mostrando los dientes. Los perros retrocedieron un poco, para luego huir despavoridos mientras soltaban pequeños gemidos.

Fijándose bien en el animal frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que no era un perro, era un lobo. El lobo se giró hacia ella. La visión de la sangre de su víctima gotear desde su boca, hizo que la mente de Zelda gritara que saliera corriendo de allí, pero su cuerpo no respondió, estaba paralizada del miedo. Sorprendentemente, el lobo lo único que hizo fue sentarse sobre sus patas traseras y mirarla. Zelda se relajó un poco, el lobo parecía mirarla con curiosidad y movía la cola con energía.

Lo observó detalladamente. No era la primera vez que veía un lobo, una vez, paseando por la Ciudadela, vio a un hombre que había conseguido domesticar a uno y lo tenía de mascota. Viendo aquel ejemplar, le había parecido que los lobos eran unos animales muy bonitos, orgullosos y majestuosos, pero el que tenía delante iba más allá. Su pelo oscuro brillaba con la luz del sol y sus ojos eran grandes y azules. Jamás había imaginado ver a un lobo adulto de ojos azules, le habían contado que eran extremadamente raros, y tampoco parecían los ojos de una bestia salvaje, parecía haber inteligencia en ellos.

Zelda estornudó, poniendo en alerta al animal, y se estremeció de frío. Todavía estaba en el agua, sentada sobre las rocas. Se levantó para salir del arroyo y vio como el lobo se marchaba corriendo. Lo observó marcharse con cierta lástima, era un animal muy hermoso.

Cuando salió del arroyo, cogió la falda por uno de los extremos y la estrujó, intentando escurrir el agua. Estaba toda mojada, de los pies a la cabeza, y podía escuchar el ruido de chapoteo que hacían sus botas al caminar.

Cuando regresó a la finca, aún estaba empapada.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Impa al verla llegar.

— Me he resbalado y caído en un arroyo —contestó tímidamente.

Era mejor que Impa no supiera la razón por la que se había resbalado. Al final no había pasado nada y estaba ilesa, no hacía falta preocuparla en vano y que no la dejara volver a ir sola al bosque.

— Vamos, entra rápido —sugirió la mujer—, vamos a cambiarte antes de que cojas un buen resfriado. Deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Qué estabas haciendo para resbalarte y caerte en el arroyo?

— Intentaba cruzarlo —contestó Zelda con una sonrisa nerviosa—. El agua a penas me llegaba hasta la pantorrilla, no parecía tan difícil.

Impa suspiró y negó con la cabeza, derrotada. A veces la princesa podía ser demasiado imprudente.

* * *

El sonido de su rápida respiración y del zarandeo de los arbustos al pasar entre ellos resonaba en el silencio de la noche. El lobo corría a gran velocidad, a la máxima que le era posible, tan rápido que sus patas a penas tocaban el suelo.

Llegó a un pequeño claro en el que había un manantial. Caminó hasta la orilla y se sentó, esperando. El agua del manantial comenzó a brillar y de ella salió una esfera de luz. Alrededor de la esfera comenzó a formarse una silueta, también de luz, semejante a la de un mono. Aquel ser agarraba la esfera con sus brazos y piernas, y su cola los rodeaba a ambos.

— Hacía tiempo que no veníais a visitarme —dijo el ser de luz—. He percibido que os habéis encontrado con la princesa de Hyrule.

Sin moverse de donde estaba, el lobo comenzó a ladrar.

— ¿No sabíais quién era? —preguntó el ser, a lo que el lobo volvió a ladrar—. Aunque hayáis sentido la misma sensación con ella que con aquel hombre, hicisteis bien en salvarla. Es necesario que a partir de ahora la cuidéis y protejáis.

El lobo permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirándolo de forma interrogativa.

— Es importante que lo hagáis, es imprescindible mantenerla a salvo. Ella es igual que vos, guarda el mismo secreto.

El animal continuó sin decir nada, se limitaba a escuchar.

— Se acerca el día que tanto ansiáis, solo tenéis que tener un poco de paciencia.

El lobo alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo y aulló. No era un aullido muy fuerte, pero estaba lleno de tristeza y congoja. Cuando bajó de nuevo la cabeza, se levantó y caminó en dirección a los árboles.

— Pronto será luna nueva —advirtió el ser de luz antes de que el lobo desapareciera de su vista—, tened mucho cuidado.


	3. Amistad y paseos por el bosque

Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y/o por vuestros comentarios.

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 3**  
**Amistad y paseos por el bosque**

Durante varios días, consciente del riesgo que suponía, Zelda volvió varias veces al arroyo. Quería volver a ver al lobo, pero por desgracia no encontró rastro de él. Tras visitar el lugar siempre volvía a la finca decepcionada.

Una de esas tardes, al volver, vio a Impa hablando con unas personas en la entrada de la finca. Al acercarse, vio que era un matrimonio, o eso parecía, de mediana edad y un chico joven de aproximadamente la edad de Zelda.

— Ya has vuelto —dijo Impa al verla llegar—. ¿Qué tal el paseo?

— Bien —contestó secamente para luego girarse hacia los invitados.

— Son nuestros vecinos —indicó su aya—. Viven en aquella casa que hay al final del camino —señaló con la mano una de las casas que se veían a lo lejos—. Como has pasado todas las tardes fuera, no has tenido ocasión de conocerlos antes.

— Es un placer conocerlos —dijo Zelda con una pequeña reverencia—, mi nombre es Zelda.

— Un bonito nombre —dijo la mujer—, el mismo que la princesa.

Zelda le dirigió una débil sonrisa, agradeciendo el cumplido. Era importante simular que era un honor llevar el nombre de la princesa si quería pasar una estancia tranquila, no podía permitir que descubrieran que realmente era la princesa.

— Yo soy Emily —prosiguió la mujer, presentando a sus acompañantes—, este es mi marido Frederick y él nuestro sobrino Johann, quien ha venido a pasar unas semanas con nosotros.

Johann miró a Zelda y le ofreció su mano. Educadamente, Zelda colocó su mano sobre la de él para que la besara, como mandaba el protocolo entre las clases altas. La princesa lo observó atentamente. Era un joven alto, delgado, con el cabello negro y los ojos verdes. Era bastante apuesto, pero no más que otros nobles que había conocido.

— Vuestra aya me ha informado que habéis pasado estos últimos días explorando la zona —informó Johann educadamente—. Me preguntaba si un día de estos podríais hacerme el honor de mostrarme los alrededores.

Zelda miró a Impa buscando su aprobación. Ésta se limitó a afirmar ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Será un placer para mí enseñaros la zona, mi señor —contestó Zelda también cortésmente—. Mañana estaré inmersa en mis estudios, pero al día siguiente y durante varios días estaré completamente libre.

Odiaba tener que hablar de aquella manera tan altisonante, prefería dirigirse a los demás de forma más directa, pero era lo normal cuando eras de buena familia, más aún si te dirigías a alguien al que no conocías, y no quería que pensaran que era una maleducada, ya tenía suficiente que en el castillo fueran murmurando que a veces se comportaba como un chico. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella que las tareas "femeninas" fueran tan aburridas y las "masculinas" más divertidas? En ese sentido tenía suerte de que su padre la mimara mucho, le dejaba hacer casi lo que quisiera.

* * *

Durante casi toda la mañana del día siguiente, la princesa había estado encerrada junto a Impa en un pequeño estudio que había en la casa, centrada en sus estudios. Nunca pudo entender por qué su padre había contratado a varios tutores para que se encargaran de su educación cuando, a su parecer, Impa era mucho mejor que cualquiera de ellos, las explicaciones de su aya siempre eran más claras y directas. Siempre supuso que estaba demasiado ocupada como para también encargarse de hacer de maestra.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la concentración en el libro que había ante ella, pero era muy difícil. Por la ventana entraba una suave brisa y el ambiente era cálido y agradable. Le estaba entrando modorra.

— No te duermas —advirtió Impa—. Puede que durante nuestra estancia aquí tengas menos obligaciones, pero eso no significa que tengas que relajarte por completo. Sabes muy bien cuan importantes son tus estudios.

— ¡Pero es que hace un solecito tan rico! —protestó echándose sobre la mesa lánguidamente con los brazos estirados hacia delante, dejando que el sol le diera de lleno.

Impa suspiró.

— A veces creo que te mimo demasiado —murmuró—. Está bien, termina esa página y ya habremos acabado por hoy.

Zelda se incorporó en su silla, dando un pequeño grito de alegría, y se apresuró a seguir leyendo el libro. Esa era otra de las razones por las que prefería que Impa fuera su maestra. Sus tutores siempre eran muy estrictos, a veces le exigían cosas imposibles, en cambio Impa era mucho más flexible y permisiva con ella.

— Aunque no tengas esta tarde que estudiar —dijo Impa al verla recoger sus cosas—, no significa que puedas salir a pasear al bosque —Zelda la miró con reproche—. Esta tarde retomaremos tus clases de esgrima.

Con una gran sonrisa, Zelda afirmó con la cabeza y salió corriendo de la sala.

* * *

— Dejas al descubierto tu flanco izquierdo —indicó Impa tras una estocada, la cual Zelda apenas había podido esquivar.

Zelda gruñó en respuesta.

— Tienes que ser más rápida —indicó de nuevo—. Tu escasez de fuerza física es un factor en tu contra, así que debes compensarlo con agilidad y rapidez. Recuerda que debes usar la fuerza de tu contrincante contra él mismo.

Zelda se abalanzó con gran rapidez contra su aya, poniendo toda su fuerza y peso en el ataque. Impa bloqueó su ataque y la empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera al suelo de espaldas y que su espada volara varios metros lejos de ella.

— No ha sido un movimiento muy inteligente por tu parte —recriminó Impa—. Soy mucho más fuerte y pesada que tú.

La princesa se incorporó, pero permaneció sentada en el suelo. Desde que habían comenzado su adiestramiento, hacía ya un par de años, Zelda había sido incapaz de asestarle ni un solo golpe a su aya. Últimamente se sentía muy frustrada, no tenía la sensación de estar haciendo ningún tipo de progreso.

— Está claro que lo tuyo no es la espada —prosiguió la mujer—, pero he de reconocer que has mejorado bastante.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

Impa afirmó con la cabeza y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez de pie, Zelda se sacudió el polvo de la ropa y recogió su espada del suelo.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Uno de los ventanales estaba abierto, dejando entrar la suave brisa veraniega y el alegre canto de los pájaros. Estaba totalmente relajada, disfrutando de una tranquila mañana mientras leía uno de los libros que su padre le había regalado. Estaba totalmente inmersa en la lectura, totalmente ajena al ruido que hacía Impa al entrenarse en el patio y a la llamada de una de sus doncellas.

— Señorita Zelda —volvió a decir la doncella, intentando llamar la atención de la princesa.

Zelda por fin pareció oír a su doncella. Alzó la cabeza y la vio en la puerta, esperando.

— El señorito Johann ha venido a verla.

— Déjale pasar.

La doncella se hizo a un lado, permitiendo a Johann la entrada. Zelda lo observó un instante. Iba vestido con ropa sencilla y cómoda, perfecta para una caminata.

— Siento interrumpir vuestra lectura —dijo cortésmente Johann con una pequeña reverencia—, pero había pensado que podríais enseñarme la zona, tal y como habíamos acordado.

— Por supuesto —contestó Zelda, levantándose—. Si me disculpáis, iré a cambiarme. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, algo para beber o lo que sea, mi doncella aquí presente os lo proporcionará.

— Muchas gracias, pero no hará falta.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos salían de la finca en dirección al bosque. Zelda también había optado por un atuendo cómodo y sencillo y, por supuesto, llevaba su arco a la espalda.

Durante largo tiempo, estuvieron hablando de temas triviales, pequeñas conversaciones para empezar a conocerse. Johann le contó que su familia provenía de la alta burguesía, su padre tenía varios negocios repartidos por todo el reino, uno de ellos en la Ciudadela, y vivían en una gran casa en una ciudad del norte, cerca de las tierras de los zoras. Por supuesto, Zelda no le dijo en ningún momento que era la princesa, ella e Impa habían concebido una tapadera para este tipo de ocasiones. Ella le contó a Johann que también era parte de la alta burguesía, que su familia tenía un negocio dedicado a la joyería en la Ciudadela, en la cual vivían.

— Nunca he estado en la Ciudadela —explicó Johann—. Mi padre nunca me lleva con él cuando tiene que ir hasta allí, solo se lleva a mi hermano mayor.

— Tampoco te pierdes nada del otro mundo —contestó ella—. Es un lugar bonito, pero demasiado bullicioso y ruidoso para mi gusto.

Al principio del paseo, habían acordado dejarse de formalismos y hablarse de manera más directa, al fin y al cabo ambos tenían aproximadamente la misma edad y, supuestamente, gozaban del mismo rango.

— Llevo un rato preguntándome algo —comentó él con curiosidad.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— ¿Por qué llevas un arco?

Zelda cogió el arco de su espalda y lo sostuvo con su mano izquierda.

— En el bosque viven animales salvajes —contestó sosteniéndolo como si apuntara—. Al parecer no suelen atacar a las personas, pero un poco de protección nunca está de más.

— Veo que sabes usarlo. No es algo común en una mujer.

— Ya has visto a Impa, mi aya, supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que es una sheikah —Johann afirmó con la cabeza—. Entre los sheikah es costumbre que tanto hombres como mujeres aprendan el arte de la lucha. Puesto que, al parecer, soy bastante imprudente y suelo meterme en bastantes líos —Johann rió un poco ante el comentario—, Impa decidió que era conveniente que aprendiera a defenderme. Me está instruyendo tanto en el manejo del arco como en la esgrima, aunque ésta última me cuesta bastante.

— Por suerte, yo nunca he tenido la necesidad de empuñar un arma —comentó Johann—. Mi padre siempre se ha encargado de asegurar nuestro bienestar contratando a todos los guardaespaldas necesarios.

Zelda no dudaba en aquello. A simple vista era bastante delgado, no parecía muy fuerte, y no se imaginaba al hijo de un comerciante practicando la esgrima, era más típico de nobles y soldados.

— Lo que más me sorprende es que tu familia te permita aprender a luchar —prosiguió Johann—, no es una actividad muy femenina.

— Cuando Impa lo propuso, mi padre estuvo bastante de acuerdo. Él ya sabe que no soy muy femenina precisamente y para él mi seguridad es lo primero.

— Es difícil de creer que una joven tan hermosa sea poco femenina —comentó él con una sonrisa.

— Gracias —dijo Zelda forzando una sonrisa.

No le gustaba mucho que la adularan de aquella manera. La mayoría de la gente que lo hacía eran pretendientes y nobles que intentaban ganarse su favor. Por suerte, Johann parecía bastante sincero y solo quería ser cortés y amable.

* * *

Los siguientes días Zelda los pasó en compañía de Johann. Los dos jóvenes paseaban por el bosque o simplemente se reunían en casa de alguno de los dos para conversar. Zelda encontraba la compañía del joven burgués bastante agradable, era amable con ella y no demasiado pomposo, aunque a veces encontraba que era demasiado amable con ella.

Comenzaba a darse cuenta de que él parecía interesado en ella, a veces parecía que hacía todo lo posible para parecerle agradable. A Zelda siempre le había resultado fácil rechazar a sus pretendientes, siempre le daban un motivo importante para hacerlo, o bien habían sido inoportunos o desagradables con ella, o bien simplemente no eran adecuados para el puesto que aspiraban, pero en este caso era diferente. Tenía varios motivos para rechazarlo, el primero era que necesitaba el permiso del rey para cortejarla, pero si quería mantener su identidad en secreto no podía decírselo; el segundo era que ella no estaba interesada en él más allá de la amistad, pero no sabía cómo decírselo sin herir sus sentimientos. Igualmente Johann todavía no había expresado sus sentimientos abiertamente, así que de momento tenía tiempo de pensar cómo hacerlo.

Aunque lo apreciaba, a veces la princesa se aburría en compañía del joven. Él no tenía mucho espíritu aventurero. Pese a que solían caminar por el bosque, Johann era algo reacio a adentrarse demasiado y, aún menos, a salirse de los caminos. Por esa razón no exploraban demasiado y Zelda no podía investigar lugares nuevos.

Un día, cansada de ir siempre por los mismos sitios, propuso que fueran a visitar Ordon, al otro lado del bosque. El camino era bastante largo, pero a caballo se reducía bastante el tiempo de viaje. A Johann le pareció bien la idea, así que una mañana partieron en dirección al pueblo a lomos de un par de caballos. Les habían preparado suficiente comida y agua para todo el día, pues no esperaban volver antes de media tarde.

Durante casi todo el camino permanecieron en silencio, observando los alrededores. Zelda sobre todo parecía ensimismada contemplando aquella parte del bosque. Los árboles eran más frondosos y el camino circulaba por una estrecha hondonada que se ensanchaba de golpe en algunos puntos. Toda la parte baja del bosque estaba cubierta por hierbajos y pequeños arbustos y en los bordes del camino crecían unas pequeñas flores amarillas.

Mientras alzaba la vista hasta las copas de los árboles, Zelda oyó un ruido, era como si algo se moviera entre los arbustos. Dirigió su mirada hasta el origen del ruido, pero no vio nada. Inspeccionó con los ojos la zona, pero no parecía haber nada. Habría sido su imaginación. Justo cuando se disponía a desviar de nuevo la mirada volvió a oírlo, y ahora sí que lo vio. Vio a algo moverse entre los arbustos, era gris y se movía con rapidez. Pese a que no lo pudo ver bien, estaba convencida de que era el lobo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Johann preocupado.

Zelda continuó mirando, pero no lo volvió a ver. Suspiró.

— No, nada —contestó—. Pensaba que había visto algo, pero debió ser mi imaginación.

Estaba segura de que realmente había sido el lobo, pero los caballos no habían reaccionado ante su presencia, así que lo lógico era que se hubiera equivocado. Podía ser que sus ganas de volver a ver al animal le hubieran jugado una mala pasada.

A media mañana llegaron a Ordon. Era un pueblo bastante pequeño, de apenas una docena de casas, pero había mucha actividad en sus calles. En el centro del pueblo había una pequeña plaza, donde algunos comerciantes vendían sus mercancías en pequeños puestos. Los vecinos se arremolinaban alrededor de los puestos, comprando o intercambiando las mercancías por otras. Algunos niños jugaban y correteaban cerca, mientras otros hacían cola, impacientes, frente a un puesto de dulces.

Zelda y Johann bajaron de los caballos y se acercaron a la multitud guiando a sus monturas por las riendas.

— Es extraño recibir visitantes —dijo un hombre acercándose a ellos—. ¿Habéis venido por el mercado?

— No sabíamos que hoy hubiese mercado —contestó Zelda—. Solo veníamos a conocer un poco la zona.

— Pues habéis tenido suerte, solo hay mercado una vez a la semana, así que no os cortéis y disfrutad —el hombre les ofreció una gran sonrisa—. Si queréis podéis atar vuestros caballos allí —señaló una valla cerca de la entrada del pueblo—. Aquí nos conocemos todos, así que no corren ningún peligro.

— Gracias.

Tal y como les indicó el hombre, amarraron los caballos y se acercaron a los puestos. En aquel pequeño mercado vendían todo tipo de productos: comida, objetos de cerámica, pequeñas joyas, adornos, telas, pieles, alfombras, etc. Por las ropas de los mercaderes, era fácil discernir la procedencia de éstos; los que vendían alimentos eran en su mayoría vecinos del pueblo, mientras que los que vendían otro tipo de productos eran mercaderes ambulantes.

Zelda se acercó al puesto de joyas y adornos. Los adornos y las joyas eran sencillos, faltos de piedras preciosas, vulgares en opinión de algunas personas, pero a Zelda le gustaron, en especial una pequeña piedra azul con vetas atada a un cordón de cuero a modo de colgante.

— Es lapislázuli —informó el dependiente al verla interesada—. Es una piedra algo rara por esta zona, pero se está volviendo muy popular entre la nobleza. A tu novia parece gustarle, ¿por qué no se la regalas, chico? —le preguntó a Johann.

— No somos novios —se apresuró a decir Zelda—, solo somos amigos.

— Lo siento —se disculpó el dependiente, avergonzado.

Zelda pudo percibir cierta incomodidad y disgusto provenientes de Johann. El joven se había sonrojado ante el comentario del mercader, pero la rápida rectificación por parte de ella lo había desilusionado.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —preguntó la princesa.

— Es algo cara —contestó el dependiente—. Son 150 rupias.

Zelda introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su falda y sacó un monedero. Del monedero sacó una rupia naranja y otra púrpura y se las entregó al hombre.

— Gracias por su compra —dijo el mercader mientras le entregaba la piedra.

Tras la compra, Zelda no tardó ni un instante en colgarse la piedra al cuello. El cordón estaba atado de tal manera que podía hacerlo más grande o más pequeño, según la preferencia de cada uno, así que lo ajustó a una medida adecuada y se lo puso.

Siguieron mirando los diferentes puestos. Zelda daba gracias al ajetreo y al ruido que formaba la gente, pues entre ella y Johann reinaba un silencio incómodo. Se sentía algo mal, había sido demasiado tajante a la hora de negar ante el mercader su relación, debería haber pensado un poco en los sentimientos de su amigo.

Dieron varias vueltas por el pueblo y los alrededores. Cerca del pueblo, en el lado opuesto al cual ellos habían llegado, encontraron un manantial de agua cristalina. El manantial estaba bordeado por arena clara y fina y cerca crecía hierba y unas pequeñas flores blancas. Puesto que comenzaban a tener hambre y ya era la hora de la comida, extendieron un mantel sobre la hierba y sacaron la comida que les habían preparado. No hablaron mucho y Zelda no sabía qué decir para comenzar una conversación.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer esta tarde? —preguntó Johann—. He oído que un poco alejado del pueblo hay un rancho. Tienen cabras y caballos. ¿Te apetece ir?

El tono de él era normal, casual, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Zelda se sintió aliviada, apreciaba demasiado a Johann y valoraba mucho la amistad que había entre ellos, no quería que ésta se resintiera por algo como aquello.

— Claro —contestó con una gran sonrisa—, puede ser interesante.

Comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Mientras se levantaba, Zelda vio algo que se movía por el rabillo del ojo. Giró la cabeza un poco en dirección a aquel punto y lo vio, vio al lobo que le había salvado días atrás. El animal la observó atentamente unos instantes, para después desaparecer entre las sombras de los árboles.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Johann preocupado al verla absorta.

— No, nada —contestó apartando la mirada del lugar en el cual había estado el lobo—. Solo observaba.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, seguían dando largos paseos y continuaban quedando casi todas las tardes, pero Zelda percibió que Johann estaba aún más atento con ella que antes. Creía que, tras lo que ocurrió en Ordon, su interés por ella disminuiría, pero había resultado todo lo contrario.

Todos los días le traía flores, alguna vez estaba bien, pero no todos los días; cuando encontraban algún charco o algo de barro que no podían bordear, insistía en ayudarla a saltarlo, ni que no pudiera hacerlo ella sola; cuando intentaba hacer algo un poco arriesgado, él la detenía diciendo que podría hacerse daño, ella no era de cristal; intentaba cogerla de la mano o forzaba el contacto físico entre ellos siempre que podía, odiaba que no respetaran su espacio personal. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente agobiada, como cuando sus pretendientes intentaban cortejarla.

Una tarde, Zelda decidió salir al bosque sola. Salió temprano, antes de que Johann se presentara, y le pidió al servicio que se disculparan ante el joven burgués por su ausencia cuando llegara. Le sabía mal irse sin avisarle, pero necesitaba tiempo a solas y pensar en la situación en la que se encontraba, en cómo hacerle entender que solo lo quería como amigo sin herir sus sentimientos.

Tomó un camino por el cual todavía no había ido nunca. Era sorprendente el gran número de caminos que había en aquel bosque, aunque muchos de ellos se unían a otros y continuaban como uno solo. A medida que avanzaba, observó como la vegetación era cada vez más exuberante y había más flores. Tras un buen rato caminando, salió a un claro. Frente a ella había un gran manantial de agua cristalina. El agua caía por varios pequeños saltos de agua hasta llegar a una pequeña laguna.

Avanzó hasta la orilla de la laguna y observó el lugar. Soplaba una brisa suave y muy agradable que traía con ella el sonido del canto de los pequeños pájaros apostados sobre los árboles, los rayos del sol eran cálidos y se podía respirar un aroma dulzón y agradable. Zelda podía notar que la sensación que transmitía aquel lugar era diferente a la del resto del bosque, era como si un aura de pureza impregnara el claro, como si fuera un lugar sagrado.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Zelda tenía la certeza de que aquel lugar era seguro, que ninguna criatura intentaría atacarla mientras permaneciera allí. Dejó su arco y carcaj en el suelo y se quitó las botas. Lentamente, y con la falda algo arremangada, introdujo sus pies en la laguna. El agua tenía la temperatura perfecta para ella, ni muy caliente ni muy fría, era ideal. Caminó hasta el centro, donde el agua a penas le llegaba a las rodillas.

— ¡Zelda! —oyó a alguien a su espalda decir.

Se giró alarmada por la inesperada visita. Al girarse vio a Johann que acababa de llegar por el camino. Parecía cansado, respiraba con rapidez y su frente estaba cubierta de sudor. Una de sus manos estaba apoyada sobre el tronco de un árbol mientras que la otra sobre su rodilla. Cuando por fin parecía que había recuperado el aliento, se acercó con paso apresurado hasta la laguna.

— Llevo un buen rato buscándote —dijo Johann con evidente enfado—. ¿Por qué has salido sola? Suerte que la tierra por este camino es blanda y he visto tus huellas.

— ¿No te han comunicado que hoy prefería salir sola? —preguntó algo irritada.

— Es peligroso que andes por ahí sin compañía.

— Puedo arreglármelas muy bien, gracias —replicó mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda.

Johann la cogió por el brazo y tiró de ella. Con las pertenencias de ella en la mano, Johann la forzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el camino. Zelda dio un tirón con el brazo y se soltó del agarre de su amigo.

— ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? —gritó ella indignada.

— Solo intento protegerte, Zelda —contestó en tono apacible—. Esta zona del bosque es peligrosa para que vayas sola.

— No necesito que me protejas. Como he dicho antes, sé espabilarme bien por mí misma.

Antes de que pudiera si quiera reaccionar, Zelda se encontró con la espalda apoyada en un árbol y a Johann frente a ella, con las manos apoyadas sobre el tronco, una a cada lado de su cabeza, demasiado cerca para comodidad de la princesa.

— Solo me preocupo por ti, Zelda —dijo Johann acercando su rostro al de ella—. Ya sabes que te quiero, no soportaría que te pasara nada.

— Apártate, Johann —ordenó Zelda mientras lo intentaba empujar.

Johann la cogió por los brazos y se apretó más contra ella, sin dejarle a penas espacio para moverse. Estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que él parecía poseer, con lo delgado que estaba no lo aparentaba. Intentó soltarse, pero con tampoco espacio no podía hacer gran cosa. Con su mano derecha, Johann la sujetó por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué te resistes? Sé que tú también me quieres, así que ¿por qué te haces la dura?

— Te equivocas, solo te veo como un amigo, así que suéltame.

— Vamos, aquí no hay nadie, esto no tiene que darte vergüenza como pasó en Ordon.

¿Él creía que su rechazo ante el tendero había sido porque le daba vergüenza? Eso explicaba por qué seguía atosigándola tanto. Zelda volvió a intentar soltarse de su agarre, pero era inútil. El rostro de él comenzó a descender. ¿Quería besarla? Necesitaba hacer algo, y rápido. Se dio cuenta de que podía mover sus piernas con bastante libertad, así que se planteó darle un rodillazo donde más dolía. Zelda alzó la rodilla, golpeando la entrepierna de Johann con toda la fuerza de la que pudo disponer en ese momento dada la posición en la que se encontraba. Johann la soltó al instante, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se agachó, sujetándose el punto donde había sido golpeado. Su rostro estaba pálido y deformado por el dolor y un par de lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Zelda suspiró aliviada, su plan había surtido efecto. Por desgracia parecía que no le había dado lo suficientemente fuerte, pues Johann se reincorporó y la miró con rabia. Justo en ese instante, ambos oyeron un ruido, un gruñido. Ambos se giraron hacia el origen del gruñido. Allí estaba, junto al manantial, con la cola erguida hacia arriba, las patas abiertas y la cabeza agachada en posición de ataque, mostrando los dientes con fiereza, el lobo de la otra vez.

No sabía qué hacer. Aquella vez junto al río, el lobo la había salvado de los perros salvajes, pero, pese a eso, seguía siendo un animal salvaje. ¿Y si se habían adentrado en su territorio y estaba dispuesto a atacarlos para echarlos de ahí? El lobo dio un paso hacia ellos. Zelda respiró hondo. Sabía que debía mantener la calma, no podía dejar que aquel animal percibiera su miedo ni hacer ningún movimiento brusco, eso sería fatal. Volvió a respirar hondo. Fijó la vista en el lobo e intentó relajarse. Oyó un crujido junto a ella y desvió la vista para comprobar qué era. Johann había retrocedido un par de pasos, estaba claramente asustado. El lobo dio un par de pasos más y gruñó con fuerza. Al verlo, Johann volvió a retroceder y salió corriendo despavorido. No se podía ser más estúpido, todo el mundo sabía que huyendo de aquella manera solo conseguiría que el lobo fuera tras él. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, no fue así. Al verlo alejarse, el animal se limitó a guardar silencio y a sentarse tranquilamente sobre sus patas traseras, como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

Zelda miró al lobo, quien le devolvía la mirada con curiosidad. Al ver que ya no había peligro, cayó al suelo de rodillas, aliviada, y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro.

— Me has asustado —dijo con una débil sonrisa—. Supongo que, al igual que la otra vez, solo querías ayudarme.

El lobo siguió mirándola intensamente.

— Supongo que debo darte las gracias, aunque no creo que me entiendas, ¿verdad?

El animal la miró unos segundos más y se levantó para marcharse.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Zelda alargando el brazo—. No te vayas todavía.

Para su sorpresa el lobo se detuvo y se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

— ¿Has entendido lo que te he dicho? —preguntó confusa.

Como respuesta, el lobo se acercó y se sentó de nuevo a poca distancia de ella. Zelda había observado con algo de temor como el animal se acercaba, pero, al ver la tranquilidad con la que caminaba, se relajó. De cerca, aún parecía más majestuoso que las otras veces que lo había visto, sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente reflejando la luz del sol, era unos ojos muy hermosos. Alargó algo temerosa su mano para tocarlo, pero vio como éste agachaba la cabeza ligeramente y cerraba los ojos, dándole permiso para que lo hiciera. Le acarició la cabeza, tenía el pelo muy suave, y le rascó un poco por detrás de la oreja. Ante esta acción, el lobo se tumbó en el suelo sobre su estómago y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de Zelda.

— ¡Vaya! Eres un lobo realmente sociable —comentó divertida—. Desde que me salvaste he querido volver a verte. Eres un ejemplar de lobo verdaderamente magnífico, eres muy bonito y tienes un pelaje muy suave y brillante.

Tras un rato disfrutando de aquella tranquilidad, Zelda decidió que ya era hora de ir volviendo a casa, empezaba a hacerse tarde. Se levantó y se sacudió el polvo del vestido. El lobo por su parte la miró y soltó un pequeño gemido de protesta. Zelda sonrió ante aquello.

— Lo siento mucho, pero se está haciendo tarde. He de volver a casa.

Acto seguido, le dio una pequeña palmada en el lomo al lobo, se puso sus botas, cogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar de vuelta. Oyó los pasos del animal detrás de ella y se giró.

— ¿Me sigues porque quieres acompañarme hasta casa?

El lobo se limitó a caminar y colocarse junto a ella.

— Gracias —dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.


	4. Extraña compañía y la madriguera del lob

¡Hola a todos! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo. He de confesar que he estado a punto de olvidarme de subir hoy el capítulo. Sorry!  
De nuevo muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y/o por vuestros comentarios.

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
****Extraña compañía y la madriguera del lobo**

Tras el incidente junto al manantial, Johann no volvió a aparecer por la finca, por lo que Zelda se vio sola de nuevo. En cierta manera se sentía aliviada por ello, después de lo ocurrido necesitaba estar un tiempo alejada del joven burgués y podía ser que un tiempo separados también fuera bueno para él, para que se le enfriaran un poco las ideas.

Igualmente, por si acaso, Zelda decidió quedarse un par de días en la finca, sin salir al bosque. Esos días aprovechó para estudiar, practicar tiro con arco, esgrima y leer algunas de las novelas que le había regalado su padre. Sin saber cómo, se vio inmersa de nuevo en la lectura del libro "_Bajo la sombra de los arces_". Hacía ya tiempo que había acabado de leerlo y había leído otros libros después de ese, pero ninguno de ellos le había enganchado tanto como ese. Podía ser por la atípica y decidida protagonista, por el fascinante héroe cuyos ojos los describían azules como el mar y tan penetrantes que parecían leer el alma de la gente, o por la hermosa historia que contaban sus páginas, no lo sabía muy bien, solo sabía que estaba completamente inmersa en él.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo, Zelda? —preguntó Impa la tarde del segundo día de encierro—. Es raro que no hayas querido salir a pasear por el bosque. A parte de leer esos libros, es prácticamente lo único que quieres hacer desde que estamos aquí.

¿Qué debía contestarle? Zelda no quería preocupar a Impa con lo ocurrido con Johann. Pensándolo fríamente, no había sido tan grave, solo había intentado besarla, aunque por la fuerza, y al final no había ocurrido nada. Era mejor que nadie lo supiera, al menos de momento.

— No ha pasado nada, no te preocupes —aseguró Zelda con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Solo quería tomarme unos días de descanso y leer. Me encanta este libro que me regaló papá.

— De acuerdo —asintió su aya—, si tú lo dices será verdad. Recuerda que mañana te toca estudiar.

Zelda asintió. Impa se dio la vuelta para marcharse de la sala pero se detuvo cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta.

— Deberías salir un rato al jardín y leer allí —sugirió—. Te iría bien tomar un poco el aire.

La princesa sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Una vez Impa se hubo marchado, Zelda cerró el libro y salió. Aquella parte del jardín daba al bosque de Farone y había varios bancos en los cuales podía sentarse. Zelda eligió el que en ese momento estaba a la sombra y se sentó.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí leyendo cuando comenzó a escuchar un ruido. Parecía provenir del otro lado de la valla, era como si alguien estuviera removiendo los matojos. Zelda alzó la vista del libro, pero no vio a nadie. Colocó el punto de libro sobre la página por la que iba y se levantó. Se acercó a la valla para ver si había alguien. Se asomó por encima, la cual solo le llegaba hasta el pecho, y miró a su derecha y a su izquierda, pero no vio a nadie. Finalmente bajó la vista al suelo. Allí estaba el lobo, agachado sobre su barriga, como si quisiera esconderse entre la maleza. Cuando la miró parecía hacerlo con culpabilidad, como si lo hubieran pillado in fraganti.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó Zelda—. ¿Estás buscando o cazando algo?

El lobo desvió la mirada y miró a su alrededor, era como si buscara la mejor forma de escaparse de ahí. Las reacciones y el lenguaje corporal de aquel lobo eran realmente extrañas, a Zelda le parecían demasiado "humanas". Por muy inteligente que un animal fuera no dejaba de ser eso, un animal, era imposible que se comportara como una persona o que entendiera exactamente lo que ella decía, aunque pareciera lo contrario. Pese a aquel extraño comportamiento, a Zelda le agradaba, lo encontraba bastante adorable, y era muy probable que todo fuera producto de su imaginación. Sentía cierta afinidad con aquella criatura, por ello, probablemente, su mente quisiera humanizarlo de alguna manera.

Zelda alargó el brazo y le acarició la cabeza y el cuello. Vio como el lobo comenzaba a mover la cola de un lado a otro y parecía relajarse. La princesa sonrió.

— Me alegra que hayas venido a hacerme una visita, pero no es muy aconsejable que te quedes por aquí —advirtió mientras le rascaba por detrás de la oreja—. Si los criados o los guardias te ven rondando por aquí, se armará un gran revuelo.

El lobo pareció comprender, pues, tras mirarla fijamente unos segundos, se incorporó y se marchó corriendo, internándose en el bosque. Zelda no pudo evitar volver a sonreír al verlo alejarse, era un animal realmente extraño.

* * *

Era pasada la media noche y la oscuridad reinaba por todo el Bosque de Farone, o al menos así debía ser. El ser de luz en forma de mono flotaba sobre el estanque agarrado a su esfera también de luz.

— He visto que habéis estado observando y vigilando a la princesa —dijo al visitante que lo observaba junto a la orilla—. También he visto que os habéis acercado a ella.

El lobo bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

— No tiene nada de malo lo que habéis hecho —aseguró en tono tranquilizador—, en ningún momento os dije que mantuvierais las distancias con ella.

El lobo alzó la cabeza y ladró.

— Así es, podéis permanecer junto a ella. Puede que incluso sea lo más adecuado.

El ser de luz permaneció unos instantes en silencio, observando al animal.

— Por lo que he podido observar, os habéis prendado de la princesa, ¿verdad?

El lobo volvió a bajar la cabeza. El ser de luz emitió un extraño sonido, algo parecido a una risa.

— No tenéis por qué avergonzaros. La princesa en una joven hermosa, tanto en su exterior como en su interior. Lo que sentís por ella es algo completamente normal —el ser de luz volvió a hacer una pausa antes de proseguir—. Ya han pasado siete años —el lobo se limitó a soltar un corto aullido—. No os preocupéis, ya os dije que pronto llegará el momento —alzó la vista al firmamento y suspiró—. Queda apenas una semana para luna nueva. Sé que es algo que sabéis muy bien y que os lo repito constantemente, pero tened cuidado.

* * *

Dos días después, Zelda decidió que ya era hora de salir de nuevo. Lo cierto era que, después de varias semanas saliendo al bosque cada día, estar varios días seguidos encerrada en la finca se le hacía monótono, incluso había momentos en los que se cansaba de leer.

Esa mañana, después del almuerzo, les pidió a sus sirvientes que le prepararan algo para comer y les informó que no volvería hasta la tarde, que pasaría todo el día en el bosque. Tenía ganas de tomar el aire, de disfrutar de la naturaleza, aunque fuera sola. Impa se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero Zelda le había dicho que no hacía falta, que estaría bien ella sola. La princesa sabía que su aya quería preguntarle por qué ya no salía con Johann, pero la pregunta no se hizo, Impa era lo suficientemente perceptiva como para saber que Zelda no quería que le preguntaran sobre ello.

Con una pequeña cesta en el brazo, la princesa salió de la finca y se internó en el bosque. A pocos metros de la entrada, sentado en mitad del camino, estaba el lobo, parecía como si la estuviese esperando. Al verla acercarse, comenzó a mover la cola rápidamente, parecía contento de verla. Una vez junto a él, Zelda se agachó y le acarició el cuello.

— Vaya, no esperaba verte tan pronto —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Últimamente te veo mucho, es como si me estuvieras vigilando.

El lobo giró la cara, bajando su mirada al suelo. Por la forma en que constantemente la miraba de reojo y volvía a apartar la mirada rápidamente, parecía avergonzado, como si fuera un niño al que había pillado haciendo algo que no debía. Zelda comenzaba a pensar seriamente que aquel lobo entendía perfectamente sus palabras y que era capaz de pensar y razonar como una persona. Se forzó a apartar aquella idea de su mente y se levantó.

— Nos vemos —le dijo al lobo y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

Caminó durante una media hora hasta llegar a una bifurcación en el camino. Siempre que había pasado por ahí, había tomado el camino de la derecha, así que decidió tomar esta vez el de la izquierda. Cuando ni siquiera había dado un par de pasos en ese camino, oyó un ladrido detrás de ella. Si giró asustada, pensando que quizá eran los perros salvajes, pero enseguida vio que era el lobo. Corría hacia ella y comenzó a ladrar nuevamente una vez estuvo a su lado.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Zelda preocupada.

El lobo se limitó a morder un extremo de su vestido y tiró de él en dirección opuesta.

— ¿No quieres que vaya por este camino?

Él volvió a tirar.

— Está bien, está bien —dijo agachándose y acariciándolo—. Tú conoces mejor que yo este bosque. Supongo que sabes dónde se encuentran todos los peligros que oculta.

El lobo volvió a ladrar, como intentando decir algo, pero, evidentemente, Zelda no lo entendía. Siguió ladrando, pero calló de repente. Agachó la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gruñido, parecía frustrado consigo mismo.

— Ya que conoces tan bien el bosque, ¿por qué no me haces de guía? —sugirió probando la teoría de que realmente le entendía.

El lobo ladró de nuevo y corrió varios metros bosque adentro, fuera del camino. Se giró hacia ella y volvió a ladrar, como pidiendo que lo siguiera. Zelda sabía que era peligroso salir del camino, la primera vez que lo hizo fue atacada por una jauría de perros salvajes, pero fue salvada por el mismo lobo que ahora mismo le insistía que la siguiera, por lo que era lógico pensar que estaría a salvo siempre y cuando permaneciera junto a él.

Caminaron lentamente durante un buen rato. Caminar por allí era mucho más difícil y cansado que ir por el camino, por suerte, el lobo parecía percibir aquello y caminaba a un ritmo que a ella le era fácil de seguir. Aquella parte del bosque era mucho más bonita que la que podía verse desde el camino, pero el terreno era muy accidentado y los arbustos y la maleza no ayudaban precisamente a transitar por allí. Zelda comenzaba a sentirse cansada y sedienta. Metió la mano en la cesta y sacó la cantimplora que llevaba, entonces recordó que había olvidado llenarla de agua. Suspiró.

— Lo que daría por un poco de agua —murmuró cabizbaja.

El lobo ladró y apretó el paso.

— ¡Espera! —gritó Zelda siguiéndole.

Tras unos minutos de marcha apresurada, se encontraron con la pared de un precipicio. Era de roca maciza y de una grieta salía un gran chorro de agua que formaba un pequeño riachuelo al tocar el suelo. El lobo se colocó tras ella y la empujó con la cabeza acercándola a aquel chorro.

— ¿Quieres que beba de aquí?

El lobo le contestó ladrando varias veces. Zelda no podía entender lo que intentaba decirle, pero supuso que quería decirle que podía beber de aquella agua.

Zelda se quitó los guantes, juntó sus manos, ahuecándolas, y las colocó bajo el chorro de agua. Cuando sus manos se llenaron, las llevó a sus labios y bebió. Era fresca y estaba deliciosa. Una vez saciada su sed, procedió a llenar su cantimplora. Cuando ésta estuvo llena, se incorporó y observó los alrededores. Había un par de metros de distancia entre la pared de roca y la línea de árboles. Entre ambos crecía la hierba de forma exuberante, con un color verde intenso, salpicada por pequeñas flores amarillas. Era un buen lugar para descansar y comer.

* * *

Los siguientes días transcurrieron de forma similar. El lobo la esperaba pocos metros adentro del bosque, para después guiarla por sitios que hasta ese momento no había visto, mostrándole preciosos lugares que hubiera ignorado que existían de haber ido solamente por los caminos marcados.

Durante esos días se dio cuenta que la compañía del lobo era aun más agradable que la de Johann. Extrañamente se veía capaz de contarle cualquier cosa que le preocupara o le pasaba por la cabeza. El lobo por su parte, intentaba comunicarse con ella todo lo que su limitado "vocabulario" le permitía. Poco a poco comenzó a comprender aproximadamente lo que el animal parecía querer decirle cuando ella le contaba algo; si ladraba, parecía decir que estaba de acuerdo con ella; y si gruñía, lo contrario. A veces también aullaba, pero no acababa de entender muy bien qué quería decir con aquello, parecían aullidos tristes, llenos de pesar y frustración. Si alguna vez alguien descubría que tenía conversaciones con un lobo, seguramente la tacharía de loca.

Uno de esos días, el lobo la guió por un terreno algo empinado y rocoso. Pese a que a ella le costaba caminar por allí, él parecía insistente en que continuaran caminando por aquel lugar, como si quisiera llevarla a algún lugar en concreto.

Zelda calculó que habían caminado cerca de una hora cuando llegaron a su destino. A pocos metros frente a ella, el terreno acababa abruptamente, dando paso a un barranco de varios cientos de metros. A la izquierda, el barranco se elevaba en una pared de piedra de unos cincuenta metros por encima de su cabeza. De la cima de la pared, caía una gran cascada hasta el fondo del barranco. Cerca de la cascada, había una pequeña cueva y, cerca de la entrada, crecían varios arbustos de rosas rojas.

Se acercó a los rosales y se agachó. Cogió con cuidado una de las rosas y la observó mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus suaves pétalos. El arbusto no tenía muchas rosas, pero éstas eran grandes, hermosas y de un color rojo intenso.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio que el lobo se introducía en la cueva, así que lo siguió. La cueva apenas tenía unos pocos metros de profundidad, por lo que entraba la suficiente luz para poder ver en su interior.

Había muchos objetos allí, objetos claramente fabricados por personas. Los observó con atención. Había una espada, un arco, varios utensilios, algunas sábanas viejas y andrajosas, prendas de ropa, varios libros y un pequeño marco con una foto. El marco estaba en el suelo, junto al montón de sábanas, se agachó y lo cogió para observarlo. En la foto salían un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad junto a un niño de uno años, todos hylianos. Zelda supuso que eran un matrimonio y su hijo, podía ver un gran parecido del niño con el padre, ambos tenían el pelo rubio y los ojos azules; la madre también tenía el pelo rubio, pero sus ojos eran castaños.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? —el lobo se limitó a caminar sobre le montón de sábanas y a tumbarse—. ¿Es tu madriguera?

Zelda podía ver un brillo extraño en sus ojos. El lobo no hizo ningún movimiento ni sonido, se quedó quieto ahí tumbado, mirándola, pero esa actitud era suficiente para que ella supusiera que realmente aquel lugar era donde él vivía. ¿Pero por qué un animal salvaje como él tenía todas aquellas pertenencias humanas? Volvió a dejar la foto en el mismo sitio donde estaba y observó la mirada triste del lobo al mirarla. ¿Y si realmente aquel lobo no era salvaje si no que había sido la mascota de la familia de aquella foto? Si era así, ¿qué hacía él viviendo en mitad del bosque? ¿Podía ser que le hubiera pasado algo a aquella familia? Posiblemente habrían muerto cerca de allí, eso explicaría por qué el lobo tenía todo aquello, también podría explicar por qué era tan sociable con las personas y por qué parecía entenderlas.

— ¿Los de la foto son tu familia? —preguntó aun sabiendo que no podría responderle—. ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Están muertos?

El lobo se incorporó y alzó la cabeza. El aullido que emitió estaba cargado de tristeza. Puede que fuera por culpa de aquel aullido, lo que Zelda solo supo es que sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar. Pudo notar como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y su corazón se desgarraba al oír aquel lamento. No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero tenía que hacer algo para reconfortarlo, así que se acercó a él y lo abrazó. El lobo se limitó a quedarse quieto y apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Tras unos minutos, el lobo comenzó a moverse y, al notarlo, Zelda se separó de él. Caminó hasta donde había varios objetos y rebuscó entre ellos con el hocico, escarbando con las patas cuando era necesario. Cogió uno de los objetos con la boca y lo dejó en el suelo justo frente a Zelda. Era un collar fino, de oro, con una pequeña piedra verde colgando, probablemente una esmeralda. Lo cogió y lo observó atentamente, era precioso, si no estaba equivocada aquella piedra era una esmeralda. Con el morro empujó la mano que sostenía el collar hacia ella de forma insistente.

— ¿Quieres que me lo quede?

El lobo dio un par de ladridos y se sentó frente a ella. Zelda volvió a mirar el collar. Estaba segura que era un objeto muy valioso, en circunstancias normales no sabría si aceptarlo o no. Pero era un animal quien se lo daba, estaba segura que para él tenía el mismo valor que cualquiera de los otros objetos. Igualmente, le sabía mal aceptar aquello sin más, al fin y al cabo ella creía que había pertenecido a sus dueños, así que decidió darle algo a cambio. Cogió el colgante que llevaba, el lapislázuli que había comprado en Ordon días atrás, y se lo sacó. Moviendo los nudos de forma que el diámetro del cordón se ensanchara, se acercó al lobo y se lo colocó alrededor del cuello.

— Esto es como agradecimiento —dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no estaba segura de que le entendiera—. Así tendrás un recuerdo mío, al igual que yo tengo uno tuyo.

Acto seguido, abrió el broche del collar y se lo puso. El lobo se acercó hasta otro lugar con objetos y señaló algo con la pata. Zelda vio que era un espejo. Sonrió. A veces parecía como si también supiera leerle la mente. Cogió el espejo y vio a través de él como le quedaba aquel collar. Le quedaba bastante bien, no había duda de que era sencillo, elegante y muy bonito. Pese a eso, decidió esconderlo bajo la ropa, quería evitar preguntas innecesarias a las que no sabría cómo responder.

Estuvo largo tiempo observando e inspeccionando aquellos objetos ante la atenta mirada del lobo, quien permanecía tumbado en su lecho de sábanas sin moverse, como dejándola hacer lo que quisiera.

Cuando salieron de la cueva, el cielo estaba completamente nublado, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llover, y hacía mucho viento. Se apresuraron a bajar por donde habían venido. El lobo iba delante, guiándola.

Por desgracia, no pudieron llegar al final del bosque antes de que comenzara a llover, aunque al menos habían llegado a terreno llano. Llovía a cantaros y en muy poco tiempo se encontró empapada de los pies a la cabeza y helada por la lluvia. El fuerte viento que soplaba tampoco ayudaba.

Cuando se encontraron a pocos pasos de la linde, el lobo se detuvo. Zelda lo miró unos instantes, pero prosiguió su camino. Con la inteligencia que había demostrado hasta ahora, estaba claro que sabía que no era conveniente que se acercara más a la casa. Cuando por fin llegó a la finca, Zelda vio a Impa en la puerta, esperándola.

— Estaba preocupada, estaba a punto de salir a buscarte —dijo observándola de los pies a la cabeza—. Estás empapada. Vamos, entra antes de que enfermes.

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza y entró en la casa. Impa la envolvió en una gran toalla y la guió hasta su habitación. Una vez allí la ayudó a secarse el pelo y a cambiarse de ropa. La princesa tuvo cuidado de que no viera el collar que llevaba.

— Estás helada —dijo tocándole los brazos—. Será mejor que te metas en la cama. Les diré a los sirvientes que te preparen algo caliente y enseguida te lo traigo.

— Gracias, Impa.

Zelda obedeció y se introdujo bajo las sábanas. Una vez su aya se hubo marchado de la habitación, miró hacia la ventana, la lluvia ya no caía con tanta intensidad. Aunque sabía que su pelaje lo protegía, Zelda deseó que el lobo estuviera bien.

* * *

Era ya plena noche cuando dejó de llover completamente. El lobo salió de su cueva y observó el cielo. Las nubes habían comenzado a disiparse y podía verse un gran número de estrellas en el firmamento. Sus ojos se movieron buscando la luna. Cuando la encontró, ésta no era más que una fina línea curva. En apenas un par de noches sería luna nueva.

Volvió a entrar en la cueva y se acurrucó entre el montón de sábanas. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse, ya habían pasado muchas lunas nuevas desde entonces y aquel hombre no había vuelto a aparecer, ni siquiera se había acercado al bosque, podía sentirlo. Sabía que aquella sería una luna nueva como todas las otras, pero por alguna extraña razón notaba cierta inquietud.


	5. Noche de luna nueva y el joven de ojos

Después de pasarme gran parte del fin de semana jugando al Hyrule Warriors, aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo.  
Para no destripar nada, dejaré los comentarios para el final.

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 5**  
**Noche de luna nueva y el joven de ojos azules**

Había pasado semana y media desde la última vez que había visto a Zelda. Sabía que se había comportado mal con ella. Había interpretado mal las señales que le enviaba y había intentado forzarla a hacer algo que no quería. Se sentía muy culpable por lo que había ocurrido y quería pedirle perdón, pero estaba tan avergonzado que no se había atrevido ni a salir de casa en todo ese tiempo. Por fin, tras mucha indecisión, se armó de valor y se dirigió a la finca donde ella estaba pasando las vacaciones.

En la puerta de entrada a la finca, vio a un grupo de hombres hablando. Dos de ellos eran parte del servicio, probablemente vigilantes por las espadas que portaban, lo sabía porque los había visto rondar por allí alguna de las veces que había ido a buscar a Zelda, y los otros tres eran unos agricultores que vivían cerca de allí.

— Disculpad —dijo acercándose a ellos—. He venido a ver a Zelda, ¿está en casa?

— Lo siento —se disculpó uno de los vigilantes—, la señorita Zelda está indispuesta y no puede recibir a nadie.

— ¿Es grave? —preguntó preocupado.

— No, no es nada de gravedad, un simple resfriado —comunicó el otro—. Hoy se encuentra bastante bien, pero Impa no la deja salir de su habitación, por si acaso.

— Entiendo —afirmó apenado—. ¿Podéis decirle que he venido a verla? Decidle que volveré en otro momento.

— Se lo diremos.

Inclinó un poco la cabeza como gesto de despedida y se dispuso a ir. Pero antes siquiera que pudiera girarse vio algo que le heló la sangre.

— ¿Qué ocurre, chico? —preguntó uno de los agricultores—. Te has puesto pálido.

— Lo… lo… lo… —balbuceó señalando detrás de los hombres— lobo.

— ¿Lobo?

Los cinco hombres se giraron en dirección a donde Johann señalaba y también lo vieron, vieron al lobo que había intentado atacarlo más de una semana atrás. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo lobo, pues eran muy raros en aquella zona y sus ojos azules eran inconfundibles.

— ¿Qué narices hace un lobo aquí? —cuestionó otro agricultor—. En esta zona solo hay perros salvajes.

El lobo los miraba. Parecía algo nervioso y asustado, como si no supiera bien qué hacer. Al parecer no esperaba ser descubierto.

— ¡No es la primera vez que lo veo! —gritó Johann asustado—. Es peligroso, una vez intentó atacarme.

Los hombres lo miraron horrorizados para después volver a mirar al animal. Los agricultores armados con sus herramientas y los vigilantes con sus espadas sin desenvainar se acercaron al lobo, listos para echarlo de allí.

— No creo que nos ataque —informó uno de los sirvientes—, está en desventaja numérica.

— No nos confiemos —sugirió el otro—, no sabemos cómo puede reaccionar cuando se sienta acorralado.

Antes de que el animal pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzaron sobre él y comenzaron a golpearlo. El lobo no hizo nada para defenderse, se limitó a gemir y a agacharse en el suelo.

* * *

Estaba cansada de estar encerrada. Impa la había obligado a pasar toda esa mañana y todo el día anterior encerrada. Ese día se encontraba mucho mejor, esperaba que al menos pudiera dejarle salir al jardín, pero no, debía quedarse en cama hasta que su aya lo creyera oportuno. Dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y suspiró. Quería salir al bosque y volver a ver al lobo.

Una vez que Impa había abandonado la habitación y la había dejado sola, Zelda se había apresurado a abrir la ventana, al menos así podía disfrutar de la suave brisa que entraba y de los relajantes sonidos del bosque. De repente, otros sonidos comenzaron a entrar, eran voces de hombres y unos gemidos de dolor entremezclados. Agudizó el oído, no eran gemidos de una persona, eran de un animal. Su respiración se cortó durante unos instantes, sabía muy bien a qué pertenecían.

Sin perder ni un segundo, salió de la cama, se puso unas botas y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Una vez fuera los vio. Sus dos guardias y tres hombres más estaban apaleando algo que permanecía en el suelo. También estaba Johann, quien permanecía quieto, observando.

— ¡Basta! —gritó acercándose corriendo a ellos—. ¡Deteneos!

Los hombres se detuvieron, pero no bajaron las armas. En ese momento pudo ver al lobo, tumbado de lado en el suelo, sin moverse y sangrando. Apretó el paso pero alguien la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo. Al girarse vio que era Johann, quien la miraba preocupado.

— Es peligroso que te acerques, Zelda.

Zelda frunció el ceño y, con un movimiento brusco, se deshizo del agarre. Ignorándolo, volvió a correr hacia el lobo. Se agachó junto a él y comprobó su estado. Estaba vivo, podía verle respirar, pero había perdido la consciencia.

— Señorita, debería alejarse de ese animal, es peligroso.

Zelda se giró hacia aquel hombre y lo miró con fiereza.

— ¡Apartaos! —les gritó—. Dejadle tranquilo, no os ha hecho nada.

— Pero es un animal salvaje…

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —interrumpió Impa, saliendo de la casa—. Zelda, deberías estar en cama.

— Por favor, Impa, ayúdale —suplicó Zelda con ojos llorosos—. Yo le conozco, es inofensivo y es mi amigo.

Impa se acercó a ellos y miró a lo que se refería la princesa.

— ¿Un lobo? ¿Qué hace aquí un lobo?

— No lo sabemos, Impa —contestó uno de los guardias—. Lo hemos visto por aquí merodeando y hemos creído conveniente deshacernos de él. Podría resultar peligroso tenerlo rondando por aquí, pero la señorita…

— Intentó atacarme —añadió Johann—, hace unos días.

— Eso fue porque intentaste besarme contra mi voluntad —replicó Zelda con furia—, ni tan siquiera se acercó a ti, solamente te gruñó. Además, saliste huyendo dejándome atrás cuando creías que había peligro —tras decir eso se dirigió nuevamente a su aya—. Este lobo me salvó una vez de unos perros salvajes y me ha estado acompañando estos últimos días por el bosque. Por favor, Impa.

Impa miró a Johann, luego a lobo y por último a Zelda.

— Está bien —dijo tras un suspiro—, lo llevaremos dentro. En cuanto a ti, jovencito —se giró hacia Johann—, no quiero volver a verte por aquí.

Johann parecía querer decir algo, pero calló, bajó la cabeza y se marchó.

Impa se agachó junto al lobo, lo cogió en brazos y lo introdujo en la casa.

— Llévalo a mi habitación —pidió Zelda—, yo me encargaré de él.

— Tú estás enferma, tienes que descansar.

— Estoy perfectamente, Impa. Si el lobo ve a otra gente, seguro que se pondrá nervioso.

— ¿Y si reacciona de forma violenta cuando despierte?

— Él me conoce, estoy completamente segura de que no lo hará.

Impa volvió a suspirar, pero procedió a llevar al animal hasta la habitación de la princesa. Tras depositarlo en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, salió de la habitación para buscar paños y agua caliente para que Zelda pudiera tratar sus heridas. No le hacía mucha gracia dejarla sola con un animal salvaje, pero cuando su protegida le rogaba algo de aquella manera no podía negárselo.

Una vez que tuvo todo lo necesario, Zelda comenzó a comprobar las heridas y que éstas no fuera demasiado graves. Por suerte la mayoría eran apenas unos arañazos, la única que parecía algo preocupante era una que tenía en la cabeza, encima del ojo izquierdo. Por suerte ya había dejado de sangrar, por lo que Zelda esperaba que tampoco fuera de gran importancia.

Estuvo varias horas velándolo, esperando a que recuperara la conciencia, pero seguía sin hacerlo. Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, su respiración era pausada y regular, pero después de tanto tiempo comenzaba a preocuparse. Impa había vuelto un par de veces para comprobar el estado del animal y para encender las lámparas de la habitación, pues comenzaba a anochecer.

Zelda salió al balcón y observó el atardecer. El sol apenas asomaba por el horizonte, era cuestión de pocos minutos que desapareciera por completo. Alzó la vista al cielo, esa noche no habría luna. Justo coincidiendo con la completa desaparición del sol entre las montañas, oyó un ruido proveniente de su habitación. Al entrar de nuevo, vio al lobo moviéndose de forma extraña, como retorciéndose, y gimiendo de dolor. Corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado. No sabía qué ocurría o qué debía hacer. Pensó en llamar a Impa, pero sus movimientos le llamaron de nuevo la atención.

Sus patas delanteras se estiraron hacia delante y parecían estar creciendo. Los dedos se abrieron y comenzaron a alargarse, como si fueran de una mano humana. Sus patas traseras comenzaron a cambiar también, alargándose. El hocico empezó a achatarse y toda la cabeza se redondeó. Zelda vio como el espeso pelaje oscuro del lobo desaparecía, excepto el de la cabeza, que crecía y se aclaraba. Aún en el suelo, Zelda retrocedió asustada, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, enseguida su espalda chocó contra la cama.

La transformación apenas duró un minuto y donde antes había estado el lobo, ahora yacía una persona boca abajo. Ella sabía que debía hacer algo, gritar, llamar a Impa, salir corriendo de allí, lo que fuera, pero, por alguna extraña razón, no lo hizo, se quedó ahí quieta mirándolo aterrorizada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo permaneció ahí sin moverse, era como si su mente también se hubiera paralizado. Solo pareció reaccionar de alguna manera cuando procesó que, efectivamente, había una persona, probablemente del sexo masculino, tumbada en su alfombra, desnuda. Sin perder un instante, y con manos temblorosas, cogió la colcha de su cama y se la tiró encima, tapándolo casi por completo, a excepción de una mano y parte del brazo. Eso era lo único que consiguió hacer, pues volvió a quedarse paralizada. Notaba su corazón latir a toda velocidad dentro de su pecho, su respiración acelerada y su cara ardiendo.

Observó aquella mano que asomaba durante unos minutos. Era grande, bastante más que la suya, tenía los dedos largos y las uñas habían sido cortadas de manera irregular, más bien parecían haber sido mordidas. Mientras observaba, los dedos comenzaron a moverse, al principio fue como un pequeño espasmo, pero después se cerraron para formar un puño.

El bulto que formaba bajo la colcha comenzó a moverse y alzarse. La colcha comenzó a caer hacia atrás y de ella asomó una cabeza. La persona se incorporó un poco, quedando de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en la alfombra. Se incorporó del todo, mientras miraba las palmas de sus manos. Luego recorrió con la mirada la habitación, confuso, hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre Zelda. Al verla, palideció y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro.

— Oh, mierda —murmuró.

Al oír aquello, Zelda por fin pudo reaccionar. Lo observó bien, sus ojos eran indudablemente iguales a los del lobo y el lapislázuli que ella le había regalado colgaba de su cuello. Sin darse cuenta, su mirada descendió. Sí, no había ninguna duda al respecto, era un hombre. Al darse cuenta de donde estaba mirando, apartó la mirada sin perder un instante, avergonzada.

— Lo siento —oyó decir.

El chico cogió la colcha y se cubrió con ella todo lo bien que pudo. Él la miró fijamente durante un momento, parecía querer decir algo, pero también parecía algo confuso.

— Zelda… yo… —dijo mientras sacaba su brazo derecho de la colcha y lo alargó hacia ella.

— ¡No te me acerques! —exclamó Zelda pegando su espalda a la cama, haciendo un intento inútil de alejarse de él. Él obedeció y volvió a esconder el brazo—. ¿Quién…? No, ¿qué eres?

Él continuó mirándola, pero no dijo nada.

— Creo que será mejor que llame a Impa —dijo ella comenzando a levantarse.

— ¡No, espera! —hizo amago de acercarse a ella, pero se quedó en su sitio—. Por favor, Zelda.

La princesa se detuvo y lo miró, podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos.

— Te prometo que no voy a hacerte nada —continuó diciendo, parecía sincero—. Si hubiese querido hacerte daño, lo habría hecho cuando tenía garras y colmillos, ¿no crees?

La verdad era que aquello tenía cierta lógica. No muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo, Zelda se sentó frente a él, manteniendo la distancia.

— ¿Qué eres? —preguntó Zelda con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué clase de criatura eres para poder transformarte de esa manera?

Él sonrió tímidamente.

— Sé que es un poco difícil de creer, pero soy una persona, igual que tú.

— Pues sí, es difícil de creer, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que hace tan solo unos minutos eras un lobo.

El chico soltó una pequeña risa.

— Cierto, pero eso tiene una explicación.

— Soy toda oídos.

Él bajó la cabeza. Su pelo rubio calló sobre su cara, tapándole los ojos. Permaneció así unos segundos, hasta que volvió a levantar la vista y miró a Zelda con ojos llenos de súplica.

— Necesito que me prometas que no se lo contarás a nadie —pidió.

Zelda le devolvió la mirada, dubitativa.

— Es muy importante, Zelda. Cuando era un lobo, confiaste en mí, me dejaste acompañarte y guiarte por el bosque. Me ayudaste y salvaste cuando los demás no hacían otra cosa que decir que era un animal salvaje.

Era cierto. Ella había confiado en el lobo porque la había salvado y parecía entenderla y comprenderla. Se suponía que aquel lobo y el chico frente a ella eran el mismo ser, eso significaba que quien la había salvado y acompañado esos últimos días era el chico que tenía delante. Dudó unos momentos en si confiar en él o no. Sabía que lo más prudente y lógico era avisar a Impa, pero decidió confiar un poco en él y ver qué pasaba.

— De acuerdo —dijo por fin—, te lo prometo.

Él sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa bonita, Zelda lo reconoció.

— Hace algunos años, el espíritu de luz Farone me transformó en lobo como medida de protección.

— ¿Medida de protección de quién? ¿Tuya? —preguntó curiosa, él afirmó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa triste—. ¿De qué te tiene que proteger?

El chico la miró a los ojos, pensativo, para luego bajar la cabeza y negar con ella.

— No puedo decírtelo, no todavía.

Zelda frunció el ceño. ¿Qué debía pensar de él o de lo que le había contado? No lo sabía, pero aquel chico parecía sincero y algo desesperado por que ella le creyera.

— Es mejor que no lo sepas, Zelda —insistió—, debes creerme.

¿Debía creerle? Aunque la razón le decía que no lo hiciera, no podía evitar creerle. Sus ojos estaban llenos de súplica y parecían sinceros.

En ese instante, alguien llamó a la puerta y se oyó la voz de Impa preguntar si podía pasar. Durante un momento, Zelda entró en pánico, sin saber qué hacer, pero pronto recuperó la compostura y le pidió al chico que se escondiera bajo la cama. Seguía sin saber por qué lo hacía, por qué no le delataba ante Impa. Una vez que él se había escondido, Zelda respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse, y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal está? —preguntó Impa asomando la cabeza por la puerta, intentando mirar el interior—. No le veo.

— Está debajo de la cama —se apresuró a decir Zelda, impidiendo que entrara—. Está bien, pero algo asustado. En cuanto te ha escuchado acercarte ha corrido a esconderse, por eso es mejor que no entres.

— De acuerdo —accedió afirmando con la cabeza—. Ya es tarde y todavía no has cenado. Deberías bajar a comer algo, ¿o prefieres que te lo suba?

— No, no hace falta, enseguida bajo.

— Muy bien, pero no tardes.

Tras eso, Impa se marchó. Zelda cerró la puerta y apoyó la espalda contra ella, suspirando aliviada. Miró en dirección a la cama y vio como el chico salía de debajo de ella.

— Será mejor que baje antes de que Impa vuelva a venir. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo para comer?

— Sí, gracias.

Zelda se giró para irse, pero se detuvo en el último momento, justo con la mano sobre la maneta de la puerta.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó—. Porque tienes un nombre, ¿verdad?

— Link —contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Link. Estaba completamente segura de que jamás había escuchado aquel nombre, pero, por alguna extraña razón, le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Cuando bajó al comedor, todos habían cenado ya. Como no sabían cuando ella bajaría, Impa les había dicho que procedieran a comer, la única que todavía no lo había hecho era la propia Impa.

— Creo que sería mejor que nadie se acercara a mi habitación de momento —dijo Zelda durante la cena—, no quiero que el lobo se ponga más nervioso.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Impa—. Te recuerdo que estás enferma.

— Estoy bien, Impa —insistió—. Solo fue un poco de fiebre por culpa de la lluvia.

Impa suspiró pero afirmó.

— ¿Ha sobrado algo de comida? —preguntó Zelda a un sirviente cuando vino a retirarle el plato una vez había acabado.

— Sí, Alteza, ha sobrado otra ración.

— ¿Podrías ponerla en un plato y dármela? Es para el lobo.

— Enseguida, Alteza.

— Y un cuenco con agua, por favor.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Al cabo de unos minutos, el mismo sirviente volvió con una bandeja en las manos.

— ¿Queréis que la lleve por vos, Alteza? —preguntó dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa.

— No gracias, yo me encargo.

Zelda se levantó de la mesa y cogió la bandeja, a la vez que también cogía con disimulo algunos cubiertos.

— No te has comido la manzana —informó Impa.

Cierto. Con las prisas por volver a su habitación, se había olvidado de ella.

— Me la comeré en mi habitación.

— No tardes en acostarte —oyó a Impa decir mientras salía de la sala.

Sujetando la bandeja con un brazo y con gran dificultad, Zelda consiguió abrir la puerta de su habitación. Cuando entró, vio a Link sentado sobre la alfombra, con la colcha liada alrededor de la cintura y las piernas, y un libro abierto sobre el regazo.

Ahora que estaba más tranquila y relajada, pudo observarlo con detenimiento. Debía reconocer que era realmente apuesto. Su pelo rubio y liso le llegaba por los hombros y caía a ambos lados de su cara. Sus ojos azules eran exactamente iguales a los del lobo, puros y penetrantes. También tenía largas orejas puntiagudas, al igual que ella, lo que significaba que también era hyliano. Por extraño que pareciera, y a diferencia de con sus pretendientes, no se sentía incómoda por estar a solas con él, y eso que solo estaba cubierto por una colcha. Eso le recordó que debía buscarle algo de ropa.

Se acercó a él, dejó la bandeja en el suelo, a su lado, y se sentó frente a él.

— Una manzana —dijo Link cogiéndola—. Hacía tanto que no me comía una. Gracias.

La sonrisa que esbozó en aquel momento le agradó mucho a Zelda, era la sonrisa más hermosa y sincera que ella había visto jamás. Estaba acostumbrada a las sonrisas falsas y aduladoras de los nobles y sirvientes, por lo que aquella era realmente complaciente.

— ¿Así que éste es el tipo de cosas que leen las princesas? —preguntó él sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Zelda observó el libro que él sostenía. Link le mostró la tapa para que viera cual era: '_Bajo la sombra de los arces'_. La princesa se sonrojó. No le importaba que la gente supiera que le gustaban las novelas románticas, pero le daba vergüenza que leyeran su contenido. Muchos de aquellos libros contenían escenas algo picantes, y ese no era una excepción. Rápidamente, se abalanzó sobre el libro y lo cogió, cerrándolo en el proceso.

— No tienes por qué avergonzarte —dijo él en tono tranquilizador—. Mi madre tenía libros de ese estilo, yo mismo he leído algunos de ellos para pasar el tiempo.

— ¿Tienes familia? —preguntó extrañada.

Él no contestó, se limitó a mirar al suelo. Entonces Zelda recordó lo que encontró en la cueva, el marco con una foto de familia.

— Son los del retrato, ¿verdad?

Link afirmó con un gesto de cabeza. Tras eso reinó un silencio incómodo, después de unos minutos, Zelda se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, huyendo de él.

— Voy a buscarte algo de ropa —informó sin mirarlo—, ve comiendo.

Salió de la habitación. Con cuidado de no ser descubierta, fue a la habitación contigua, la de su padre. Allí rebuscó entre los armarios algo de ropa.

Cuando volvió a su cuarto, Link aún comía. Se fijó en que su forma de comer era algo extraña. Su mano izquierda permanecía escondida entre los pliegues de la colcha, mientras sujetaba con torpeza la cuchara con la mano derecha. Zelda creyó comprender el porqué de aquello.

— ¿Eres zurdo? —preguntó, él solo le sonrió tímidamente—. Usa la izquierda si quieres, no me importa. Siempre he pensado que todas esas supersticiones con los zurdos no son más que tonterías.

Link simplemente volvió a sonreír y siguió comiendo.

Una vez que hubo acabado de comer, Zelda puso todos los utensilios sobre la bandeja y a esta la dejó sobre la cómoda. Le entregó a Link la ropa que había conseguido y se giró para que pudiera vestirse. Incómoda por el silencio, Zelda decidió iniciar algo de conversación.

— Supongo que eres de buena familia, ya que sabes leer.

— Bueno, no sé si considerarlo buena familia, pero mi padre era guardia en el castillo y mi madre era la hija menor de un importante comerciante de la Ciudadela. Ya puedes girarte.

— ¿Entonces era burguesa?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Zelda lo miró de arriba abajo. La ropa le venía más grande de lo que había imaginado, los pantalones arrastraban por el suelo y las mangas le cubrían por completo las manos. Link se agachó y se remangó un poco los bajos de los pantalones, de manera que al menos se le vieran los pies. Por suerte, los pantalones estaban provistos por un cordón, por lo que pudo ajustárselos a la cintura, aunque era evidente que también le venían anchos. Zelda frunció el ceño, pensativa, Link era muy delgado para aquella ropa.

— Se está haciendo tarde —dijo él—, ¿no crees que deberías irte a dormir ya?

Tenía razón, era tarde, pero ella aún no quería irse a dormir, quería seguir hablando con él, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle. También estaba la cuestión de dónde dormiría él.

— ¿Y tú? —le preguntó—. No creo que sea prudente que salgas de momento de la habitación, alguien podría verte.

— No te preocupes, puedo dormir en el suelo.

— Pero…

— Llevo años durmiendo sobre el suelo de roca, estoy seguro que tu suelo de madera y la alfombra serán mucho más cómodos —contestó sentándose sobre la alfombra—. Mañana por la mañana volveré a ser un lobo, así que podré irme entonces.

— Pero aún tengo cosas que preguntarte.

Link suspiró y caminó hacia ella. Colocándose justo delante, puso las manos sobre sus hombros. Fue entonces cuando Zelda se fijó en su estatura, él era un poco más alto que ella, media cabeza más alto.

— Métete en la cama —insistió—. Yo me sentaré en el suelo, a tu lado, y podremos hablar hasta que te quedes dormida.

Zelda finalmente afirmó con un gesto y obedeció. Una parte de ella aún se preguntaba por qué confiaba con tanta facilidad en él, la otra parte no supo responder. Link apagó todas las lámparas de la habitación, excepto la que había junto a la cama, y se sentó en el suelo envuelto en la colcha, justo al lado de ella, frente a la ventana y con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

Al principio ninguno dijo nada, Zelda se limitó a observarlo, a mirar su perfil. Se fijó que tenía algo en la frente, oculto por el flequillo. Alargó la mano y apartó los mechones. Ante el tacto de los dedos de ella sobre su frente, Link dio un pequeño respingo y esbozó una mueca de dolor. Con todo lo que había pasado, Zelda había olvidado que lo habían golpeado en la cabeza.

— ¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó observando la herida.

— No, solo un poco —contestó él con una pequeña sonrisa—. He recibido golpes y heridas peores.

— Quiero darte las gracias por salvarme de aquellos perros salvajes —dijo Zelda.

Aún tenía sus dedos entre los mechones de flequillo de él, tenía el pelo muy suave, más que cuando era un lobo.

— No tienes que dármelas, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo.

Zelda negó con la cabeza, poca gente se hubiera arriesgado a ser atacada por aquellos perros por salvar a una completa desconocida.

— Aunque fue muy poco prudente por tu parte ir sola hasta allí, ellos no deberían haberte atacado —prosiguió Link—, todo el bosque es mi territorio y saben que no les permito cazar fuera de sus zonas, y menos a humanos.

Zelda estaba impresionada, él había hecho de todo el bosque su territorio y mantenía a raya al resto de depredadores. Era una gran hazaña, no cabía duda.

Quiso saber más de él, estudió su forma de hablar y comportarse. Excepto por el pequeño desliz que había tenido al principio, su forma de hablar era bastante correcta, eso y el hecho que supiera leer indicaban que había tenido una buena educación. Sabía que sus padres estaban muertos y que el espíritu Farone lo estaba protegiendo, que por ello lo había convertido en un lobo. A parte de eso, nada más. También estaba la incógnita de por qué había recuperado su forma real, él había comentado que por la mañana volvería a ser un lobo.

— Dime una cosa, ¿cómo es que has recuperado tu forma? —preguntó Zelda.

— Es por la luna nueva —respondió él mientras miraba a través de la ventana—. El poder de los espíritus de luz se debilita las noches sin luna, por eso Farone no puede mantenerme en la forma de un lobo.

— ¿Entonces esto te pasa solo las noches de luna nueva?

— Así es.

Zelda cambió de posición en la cama y se puso en perpendicular a ella, de modo que puso su cabeza junto a Link.

— ¿Cuánto hace de ello? Aunque no puedas decirme el porqué, eso sí que puedes, ¿verdad?

Link, sin mirarla, sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza. Zelda se fijó en que él sonreía mucho, era una sonrisa bonita, dulce y amable, pero también algo triste.

— Fue hace unos siete años, creo que tenía nueve por aquel entonces.

Zelda permaneció meditando un instante, calculando.

— Entonces tienes dieciséis —él afirmó con la cabeza—. Eso significa que eres un año mayor que yo.

Link se giró y la miró con un poco de reproche al ver que no estaba metida en la cama, negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Zelda rió.

La princesa cruzó los brazos sobre la cama y apoyó la cabeza sobre ellos, a modo de almohada.

— ¿No lo echas de menos? Me refiero a estar así, con tu verdadero aspecto.

Durante varios segundos, Link no contestó, se limitó a mirar las palmas de sus manos, pensativo. Cerró los puños con fuerza y miró hacia el cielo estrellado.

— Por supuesto que lo echo de menos —contestó con mirada melancólica—. Cuando soy un lobo la mayoría de la gente se asusta al verme y no puedo interactuar ni hablar con nadie. ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez en estos siete años que hablo con alguien que no sea el espíritu Farone.

No solo llevaba siete años viviendo en el cuerpo de un lobo, también llevaba siete años viviendo en completa soledad. Zelda escondió su rostro entre los brazos. Sentía pena por él, llevar aquella vida seguramente había sido muy duro. Notó algo sobre su cabeza. La alzó y lo miró.

— No pongas esa cara —dijo él con una sonrisa reconfortante y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de ella—. Los primeros años fueron duros, no voy a negarlo, pero con el tiempo me acostumbré.

Zelda volvió a esconder la cara entre los brazos y movió la cabeza, afirmando. En realidad, aquellas palabras no la consolaron demasiado. Link continuó acariciando, enredando sus dedos entre los cabellos de ella.

* * *

Llevaban largo rato en silencio, pero Link no sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente. Su mano seguía sobre la cabeza de Zelda y podía oír la respiración tranquila y pausada de ella. Al parecer se había quedado dormida. Con cuidado de no despertarla, la cogió en brazos y la metió en la cama. Tras taparla con las sábanas, volvió a sentarse en el mismo sitio y se enrolló en la colcha. Acababa de entrar el otoño y las noches eran cada vez más frescas, más aún sin la gruesa capa de pelo que tenía cuando era un lobo.

Suspiró. Retiró la manga izquierda de su mano, dejando al descubierto la marca en forma de tres triángulos que había en el dorso. La observó durante unos instantes. Miró atentamente aquella marca que hasta ahora solo le había traído desgracia. Apartó la mirada de su mano y la dirigió hacia Zelda. Su mano derecha asomaba de entre las sábanas. Aunque el dorso de su mano estaba cubierto, siempre lo estaba, Link sabía que ella también tenía aquella marca, la había visto una vez que se había quitado los guantes, también podía sentirla.

No tenía ni idea de si Zelda sabía algo de aquella marca, él al menos no sabía mucho, solo sabía que por el hecho de tenerla su vida corría peligro. Pero no dejaría que ella sufriera lo que él había sufrido, la protegería.

* * *

_**Comentarios:** Por fin Link, en su forma real y en todo su esplendor, ha hecho acto de presencia. Sé que el hecho de que Link se vuelva humano durante las noches de luna nueva es como en Inuyasha, yo misma me di cuenta mientras escribía y Alfax, mi betareader, también me lo comentó, pero necesitaba pequeños periodos de tiempo en que lo hiciera, así que pensé que ésta era la mejor opción._

_Como siempre, gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y/o por seguir este fanfic. _

_¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!_


	6. Las ruinas del bosque y los recuerdos

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 6  
****Las ruinas del bosque y los recuerdos del pasado**

Aquella mañana, cuando despertó, tenía una sensación muy extraña. Con la luz del nuevo día parecía que los hechos de la noche anterior habían sido un sueño, un sueño muy agradable, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Había sido como en uno de los cuentos que su madre le contaba cuando era una niña, el cuento en el que la protagonista conoce a un joven apuesto que había sido transformado en otra criatura y del que se enamora. Por supuesto, Zelda no estaba enamorada de Link, lo acababa de conocer y sabía que no podía permitirse ese lujo, su futuro marido se elegiría según lo que más le conviniera al reino. Pero debía reconocer que, desde que lo había conocido como lobo, había sentido cierta conexión con él, conexión que se había afianzado durante aquella noche. Tampoco podía negar que, en cierto modo, había quedado algo fascinada por él, no solo era apuesto, también parecía agradable y gentil.

Lentamente, mientras estiraba los brazos desperezándose, se incorporó y recorrió con la mirada su habitación, buscando algún rastro de Link. Nada. Tras volver a comprobar con la mirada, oyó algo, provenía de su izquierda y parecía un suspiro. Se acercó a aquel lado de la cama y asomó la cabeza. Ahí estaba el lobo, durmiendo bajo la colcha con solo su cabeza asomando. Alargó la mano y le acarició la cabeza, tras una de sus orejas. Ante el contacto, el lobo abrió los ojos y la miró con ojos somnolientos, sin moverse.

— Dime, Link, ¿todo lo de anoche pasó de verdad? —preguntó aún acariciándolo—. ¿Fue real o un sueño?

El lobo no respondió, se limitó a bostezar, incorporarse y a sentarse sobre sus patas traseras. Aún llevaba la camisa que ella le había prestado la noche anterior. Zelda sonrió, todo lo de la noche anterior había sido real. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa.

Al ver el lapislázuli colgando de su cuello Zelda recordó que él le había regalado otro colgante. Lo sacó de debajo de la ropa y lo observó. Ahora que sabía que Link en realidad era una persona, comenzó a comprender que aquel collar debía de tener mucho más valor para él de lo que había pensado en un principio.

— Link, ¿de quién era este colgante? —le preguntó mostrándoselo—. ¿Era de tu madre?

Link bajó la cabeza algo apenado. Aquel gesto era suficiente para conocer la respuesta. Le supo mal quedárselo, por mucho que él quisiera ser amable con ella cuando se lo regaló, o por cualquier otra razón que hubiese tenido, sentía que no debía quedarse aquello, al fin y al cabo era un recuerdo de su difunta madre.

Lo desabrochó y alargó la mano hacia él, devolviéndoselo.

— No puedo aceptarlo, Link, es muy valioso para ti.

Link miró el colgante y después a ella. Comenzó a ladrar de manera energética, parecía molesto. Aunque no podía entenderlo, Zelda sabía que intentaba decirle que se lo quedara.

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó, él guardó silencio—. Está bien.

Zelda volvió a ponérselo y a esconderlo bajo la ropa.

En ese momento vio que Link desviaba la vista hacia la puerta y la miraba atentamente. Poco después alguien llamó.

* * *

Impa estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Zelda, esperando a que ésta contestara. Tras escuchar los ladridos del lobo, se había apresurado a ir hasta allí, preocupada.

— Zelda, ¿estás bien? —preguntó con impaciencia—. ¿Puedo pasar?

— Sí, adelante —oyó decir a la princesa desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Impa abrió la puerta y entró. Su mirada recorrió la habitación, buscando, hasta que se topó con el lobo situado al otro lado de la cama, cuyos grandes ojos azules la miraban con serenidad.

— He escuchado ladridos y me había preocupado —suspiró con alivio—. ¿Qué tal está?

— Bien —contestó Zelda con una gran sonrisa—. Ha ladrado para que me levantara de una vez. Hoy está más tranquilo, así que creo que no pasará nada si alguien se le acerca.

Algo dubitativa, Impa rodeó la cama y se acercó al lobo. Éste, por su parte, no se movió del sitio, permaneció sentado y siguiéndola con la mirada. Finalmente se agachó frente a él y lo observó.

— Ojos azules —murmuró—. No había visto jamás un animal con unos ojos tan bonitos.

— Puedes tocarlo si quieres, no muerde —dijo Zelda con una pequeña risa.

Al escuchar aquello, Impa la miró con reproche, no podía consentir que su propia alumna se riera de ella. Alargó el brazo y acarició el espeso pelaje del animal, a la altura del cuello. Impa se sorprendió ante la docilidad del lobo. Estaba muy tranquilo y parecía disfrutar de aquella caricia.

— ¿A que es adorable? —preguntó Zelda.

Impa observó como el lobo miraba a Zelda y emitía un pequeño gruñido. Lo único que la princesa hizo fue reír.

— ¿No te gusta que digan que eres adorable? —le preguntó la princesa al lobo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Eres demasiado orgulloso.

El lobo bajó la cabeza y volvió a emitir un pequeño gruñido. Zelda rió de nuevo.

Impa observó aquella escena extrañada y sorprendida. La forma en que se comportaba aquel lobo no era normal. Parecía entender todo lo que Zelda le decía y la manera de comportarse no era propia de un animal, era demasiado "humana". Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose aquella absurda idea.

— El desayuno está casi listo —anunció levantándose—, deberías ir bajando. ¿Necesitas ayuda para cambiarte? —Zelda negó con la cabeza—. No tardes.

Tras una afirmación por parte de la princesa, Impa salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Permaneció ante la puerta unos instantes, pensando. Aunque aquella escena había sido algo surrealista, decidió que era mejor no darle importancia. Seguramente aquel lobo estaba ya acostumbrado a las personas y poseía una inteligencia un poco más elevada que la media, nada de qué preocuparse, ¿verdad?

* * *

Pese a que se encontraba perfectamente, Impa prohibió a Zelda salir a pasear por el bosque hasta estar del todo segura de que no estaba enferma. Puesto que ella no podía salir de la finca, era Link el que iba a visitarla todos los días. Zelda había dejado dicho a los guardias y al resto del servicio que le dejaran pasar siempre que viniera.

Siempre que veían al lobo, los guardias lo miraban con recelo, temerosos de él, pero el animal estaba tranquilo, como si la paliza que le habían pegado no hubiera sucedido. Ellos esperaban algún tipo de reacción por parte de él, un gruñido, un ladrido, algo que demostrara hostilidad hacia ellos, pero nada, pasaba tranquilamente junto a ellos, prácticamente ignorándolos.

Durante esos días de encierro, Zelda ideó un código para poder comunicarse con Link mejor: un ladrido significaba sí; dos, no. Puesto que en aquellas circunstancias el vocabulario de Link era muy limitado, Zelda intentaba que sus conversaciones fueran de tal manera que él pudiese contestar con un sí o un no. A veces era realmente difícil, pues quería saber muchas cosas de él, pero tenía que ser paciente y esperar a la siguiente luna nueva para poder saciar su curiosidad.

Muchas veces, el servicio la miraba de forma extraña cuando interactuaba con Link, supuso que era porque hablaba con él como si lo hiciese con otra persona. Por suerte, lo achacaron al estrés sufrido en el castillo y a la falta de amigos con los que hablar.

— ¡Por fin libertad! —exclamó Zelda estirando los brazos mientras se adentraba en el bosque tras tres días de encierro—. Qué ganas tenía de poder salir de ahí.

Link, quien caminaba junto a ella, soltó un ladrido.

— Supongo que estar todo el día encerrado, haciéndome compañía, ha tenido que ser aburrido para ti.

Link ladró dos veces. Zelda rió.

— Oh, vamos, no hace falta que seas amable —dijo entre risas—. Te he visto bostezar más de una vez. Sé que estabas aburrido.

Él se limitó a bajar la cabeza, sin decir nada.

— ¿Ves cómo tenía razón?

Siguieron avanzando e internándose entre los árboles. Habían salido temprano esa tarde, justo después de comer, pues los días comenzaban a acortarse. Se notaba que ya estaban en otoño, pues comenzaba a refrescar y las hojas de los árboles empezaban a tener un color rojizo.

— ¿A dónde iremos hoy? —preguntó Zelda mientras avanzaban—. ¿Conoces algún sitio interesante?

Link se detuvo, pensativo. Tras unos segundos, avanzó a paso rápido entre la maleza. Zelda lo siguió de cerca. Después de caminar cerca de una hora, llegaron a un claro. Ante ellos se alzaban las ruinas de un edificio. Era un edificio grande y de piedra. Por su arquitectura y dimensiones, parecía algún tipo de templo o santuario. La parte de arriba estaba completamente derruida, al igual que las torres que había a ambos lados. En la parte frontal se podían ver dos grandes ventanales, cuyos cristales habían desaparecido con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Sabes qué lugar es éste? —preguntó la princesa observando atentamente el edificio, Link ladró dos veces—. Pero has estado ya aquí —un ladrido.

En el centro de la fachada, había un gran arco como entrada, sin puerta. Lo atravesaron y llegaron a un largo pasillo. A los lados del pasillo, había varias puertas de madera carcomida y algunas de ellas se habían salido de las bisagras. A medida que pasaban, Zelda fue echando un vistazo entre los huecos que dejaban las puertas, pero no pudo ver gran cosa, había poca luz y todo parecía estar cubierto de polvo.

Tras atravesar el pasillo y otro arco idéntico al primero, llegaron a una gran sala. Zelda pudo apreciar que la sala era casi tan grande como la sala del trono del castillo. Se adentraron y la inspeccionaron. Al otro lado había un gran portón y a ambos lados unas tablas de piedra con textos grabados. En el centro había un pequeño pedestal, rodeado por un grabado enorme de la Trifuerza en el suelo.

La sala estaba muy bien iluminada y se podía ver reflejos de luz de varios colores en el suelo. Zelda alzó la vista y vio una gran cúpula de vidrieras que milagrosamente había sobrevivido intacta al paso del tiempo. Se podían ver varias escenas representadas en aquella cúpula, así como las distintas razas que habían habitado en Hyrule desde la antigüedad, algunas de ellas ya extintas. La que llamaba más la atención era la escena central, en ella estaba representada una persona vestida de verde, alzando una espada por encima de su cabeza y, sobre él, una esfera de la que surgían varios rayos de luz, el poder dorado. Zelda conocía muy bien aquella escena, era parte de una de las leyendas que le habían contando desde que era niña.

— ¿Sabes qué representa esa vidriera, Link? —él respondió con dos ladridos—. Ese es el héroe de la antigüedad —comenzó a explicar sin dejar de mirar la cúpula—. Se dice que venció a un demonio surgido de las profundidades de la tierra gracias a la espada sagrada que portaba y al poder dorado que lo protegía.

Link permaneció mirando aquella vidriera, siempre que iba a aquel lugar lo hacía. Pese a que estaba completamente seguro de que no había escuchado nunca aquella historia, extrañamente aquella escena le resultaba vagamente familiar.

Mientras Link permanecía mirando las vidrieras, Zelda se acercó al gran portón. No tenía ni pomo, ni cerradura. Intentó abrirlo, pero estaba cerrado. Intentó hacer fuerza, pero éste no cedió. Lo inspeccionó con atención. Estaba en perfecto estado, como si lo hubiesen puesto hacía poco tiempo. Se acercó a la tabla de piedra de la izquierda para intentar leer lo que ponía. Estaba escrito en hyliano antiguo, pero, por suerte, ella llevaba estudiándolo desde que era niña, no creía que le costara mucho descifrarlo. Aunque había algunas partes ilegibles, podría sacar algo de aquel texto.

— "Aquí yace (…) legendaria —comenzó a leer—, cuyo brillo disipa todo mal. Solo el héroe ha (…) y solo él podrá volver a hacerlo".

Zelda volvió a leer aquel texto. Indicaba que allí estaba guardado algo que probablemente había pertenecido al héroe, pero no podía descifrar el qué. Observó la sala, no había ni rastro de que hubiese ningún objeto allí. ¿Estaría al otro lado del portón?

Caminó hasta la otra tabla y la leyó también:

— "Cuando el mal amenace de nuevo, el héroe se alzará otra vez, empuñando (…) yace, trayendo la paz a estas tierras".

Alzó de nuevo la vista hacia la cúpula, observando la representación del héroe. 'Cuyo brillo disipa todo mal', ¿dónde había escuchado esas exactas palabras? Estaba completamente segura de que las había oído antes, si no las mismas, unas parecidas, pero no recordaba a qué se referían.

Link se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— Dime Link, ¿sabes qué hay al otro lado de la puerta?

Él ladró dos veces.

— Lástima…

Observó que sobre el portón había algo escrito, también en hyliano antiguo, pero estaba tan deteriorado que solo pudo descifrar la palabra "templo".

Puesto que no encontraron nada más que fuera de su interés, decidieron volver. Mientras caminaban por el pasillo, pese que antes no había visto gran cosa, Zelda decidió inspeccionar las otras salas. Tal y como había apreciado a primera vista, eran salas polvorientas no muy provistas de mobiliario. Lo único que encontraron que les llamara la atención fue un enorme cofre cerrado gracias a un candado. Era lo único que parecía conservarse en buenas condiciones, incluso el candado a penas estaba oxidado. Intentó forzarlo, pero no cedió ni un milímetro. Desilusionada por no poder saciar su curiosidad, salió de ahí, con Link pisándole los talones.

Cerca de la salida del bosque, Link se detuvo. Ya había cogido la costumbre de detenerse en aquel punto y observar a Zelda entrar en la finca, para luego él volver a casa. Pero esta vez Zelda también se detuvo. Ella no quería dejarlo marchar todavía, quería pasar más tiempo con él.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas en la finca? —preguntó Zelda mientras se agachaba para ponerse a su altura—. De esa manera podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos y no tendrías que venir todos los días hasta aquí. Otro día podríamos ir hasta la cueva para recoger lo que necesites.

Tras unos instante meditándolo, Link contestó que sí. Zelda sonrió ante tal respuesta y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo.

— Ah, pero tendré que pedirle permiso antes a Impa —recordó de repente—. Mejor que por hoy vuelvas a casa, para mañana intentaré convencerla.

* * *

Aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer de algo así. La noche anterior, Zelda le había estado rogando que le dejara tener al lobo allí, en la finca. Por su puesto, al principio se había negado en rotundo, una cosa era dejarlo entrar en momentos puntuales cuando ella pudiera vigilarlo, y otra muy distinta tenerlo allí todo el día, incluso durante la noche. Al fin y al cabo, por muy dócil e inteligente que fuera, era un animal salvaje, no sabían cómo podría reaccionar en según qué situaciones. Pero Zelda no se había rendido, le había rogado, suplicado y finalmente jurado y asegurado que no pasaría nada, así que al final a Impa no la había quedado más remedio que ceder.

Pese a que no estaba segura de que la cosa fuera bien con aquella decisión, no podía negar que valía la pena correr el riesgo al ver la cara de felicidad de la princesa. Desde que habían llegado a la finca, se la veía mucho más tranquila y feliz, sobre todo desde que aquel lobo la acompañaba. Así que ahí estaban, en la entrada de la finca, recibiéndolo.

— Ya tenemos permiso —le dijo Zelda al lobo—. Así que esta noche te quedarás aquí. ¿No estás contento, Link? —él ladró una vez.

— ¿Link? —preguntó atónita Impa—. ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?

— No sé —respondió Zelda, insegura—. Simplemente se me ocurrió, supongo que lo habré escuchado en algún sitio.

Eso no podía ser, aquel nombre no era muy común precisamente, era difícil que Zelda lo hubiera oído alguna vez, y estaba completamente segura de que ni el rey ni ella lo habían mencionado jamás. ¿Podía ser realmente una coincidencia? ¿Pero qué otra explicación había? Impa decidió no darle más importancia al asunto y dejarlo de momento.

Durante las siguientes horas, observó al animal atentamente. Seguía a Zelda allá a donde fuera, a menos que ella le dijera lo contrario. Era extraño, volvió a tener la sensación que él entendía perfectamente todo lo que lo que decían, incluso parecía prestar atención cuando se le nombraba. Tampoco parecía mostrar ningún tipo de comportamiento hostil hacia nadie, ni siquiera cuando Zelda no estaba presente.

Otro suceso extraño ocurrió unos días más tarde, durante una de las sesiones de estudio de la princesa. Zelda estudiaba como de costumbre, con varios libros sobre la mesa, mientras el lobo permanecía a su lado, tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus patas delanteras. Uno de los libros estaba también en el suelo, frente al animal, abierto. Al entrar en la sala, Impa no le había dado demasiada importancia pues, al tener la mesa tan abarrotada, más de una vez a Zelda se le había caído algún libro. Lo extraño de la escena era que Link tenía la mirada fija en el libro, moviendo sus ojos de lado a lado, como si estuviera leyendo.

Impa, extrañada, se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, Zelda se apresuró a coger el libro y cerrarlo.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Me había olvidado de recogerlo.

Tras comprobar el progreso de la princesa, Impa volvió a marcharse, no sin antes echar una ojeada sobre el animal, quien también la miraba, pero enseguida él la desvió. Impa frunció el ceño, aquel lobo era realmente extraño.

* * *

— Creo que Impa empieza a sospechar —dijo Zelda mientras caminaban por el bosque—. Creo que se ha dado cuenta de que no te comportas como un lobo normal y corriente.

Link bajó la cabeza, parecía algo avergonzado. Zelda sonrió.

— No te preocupes, no creo que llegue a imaginarse qué eres en realidad.

A medida que avanzaban, comenzaron a oír el rugido de la cascada. Cuando salieron de entre los árboles, llegaron a la cueva donde Link vivía. Antes de entrar, Zelda observó con pena los rosales que había junto a la entrada, ya no tenían rosas. Quería llevarse algunos tallos de aquel rosal, había traído con ella unas tijeras para poder hacerlo, esperaba que a Link le pareciera bien.

La primera vez que estuvo allí, no se había fijado en que todos los objetos estaban colocados de manera bastante ordenada, era increíble no haberse dado cuenta de eso antes, supuso que había estado demasiado asombrada ante tal cantidad de objetos en posesión de un lobo como para fijarse en aquel detalle.

— Bueno, veamos qué podemos llevarnos.

Zelda fue señalando los diferentes objetos que había en el lugar para que Link le fuera indicando si se los llevaban o no. Habían traído con ellos una cesta para poder llevar los diferentes objetos sin que nadie sospechara nada. Como excusa, la princesa había dicho que llevaba en ella algo de comida y agua para el camino.

A medida que Link le indicaba, Zelda fue metiendo todo lo necesario en la cesta: los libros, algunas prendas de ropa para la siguiente luna nueva, por supuesto la foto de su familia y, sorprendentemente para ella, la espada, aunque ésta no cabía en la cesta, tendría que llevarla en la mano y esconderla en unos arbustos cerca de la casa para recogerla más tarde, cuando nadie pudiera verla.

— ¿Sabes manejar una espada? —un ladrido—. Siendo tu padre soldado, no me extraña. Después de tanto tiempo, supongo que habrás perdido la práctica —dos ladridos—. ¿Ah, no? ¿Cuándo practicas, entonces? ¿Las noches de luna nueva? —un ladrido, Zelda sonrió—. Me gustaría ver cómo lo haces, espero que lo hagas durante la próxima —otra vez uno—. Gracias.

Cuando acabaron de recoger todo lo necesario, salieron de la cueva y Zelda se agachó junto al rosal.

— Link, ¿me dejarías llevarme unos tallos del rosal? —le preguntó—. Me gustaría intentar plantarlos en unas macetas.

Link ladró una vez, dándole permiso. Zelda sonrió y sacó las tijeras de la cesta, lista para un pequeño trabajo de jardinería. Muchas veces había observado al jardinero del castillo trabajar, incluso alguna vez le había preguntado por su trabajo. Él, encantado de que la princesa se interesara por él, le había explicado todo lo que ella le había pedido. Gracias a eso, poseía los conocimientos suficientes para poder cortar las ramas necesarias sin dañar la planta.

* * *

_**Comentarios:**_ _Por desgracia, volvemos a tener a Link de lobo, pero no os preocupéis, pronto volverá a salir de humano.  
_

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y/o por seguir esta historia._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	7. La marca secreta y lecciones nocturnas

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 7**  
**La marca secreta y lecciones nocturnas**

Por fin esa noche sería luna nueva de nuevo. Link y Zelda estaban encerrados en la habitación de ella esperando a que se pusiera el sol. Zelda lo había cubierto con una sábana para evitar un incidente como el de la última vez.

Link podía percibir nerviosismo e impaciencia en ella, al fin y al cabo le había dicho reiteradas veces que tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle, cosas que no era posible responder cuando era un lobo. Él también estaba impaciente, siempre lo estaba cada vez que se acercaba aquel momento. Poder articular palabras, caminar sobre dos piernas, coger cosas con sus manos, etc., deseaba poder hacer de nuevo todo aquello. Pero, probablemente, lo que más echaba de menos era sentir el tacto de una espada entre sus manos.

Desde bien pequeño, su padre lo había adiestrado en el manejo de la espada. Éste solía decirle que tenía gran talento en el arte de la esgrima, que podría llegar a ser un gran espadachín. Link siempre había admirado a su padre, era fuerte, amable y respetado y admirado por todos, Link quería ser como él y entrar algún día en el ejército de Hyrule. Ese sueño no había disminuido ni lo más mínimo durante esos últimos años, más bien todo lo contrario, pues esperaba así poder honrar la memoria de su padre. Por ese motivo no había dejado de entrenar, aunque solo fuera las noches de luna nueva. Esperaba poder realizar aquel sueño cuando volviera a la normalidad.

Debía reconocer también que el hecho de que Zelda estuviera allí lo hacía estar más impaciente que otras veces. Quería hablar con ella, sostener sus manos y notar la calidez de éstas en las suyas propias, y, ¿por qué no?, acariciar sus cabellos. Farone le había dicho que estaba prendado de ella, probablemente fuera así. Desde que se había convertido en lobo, había pasado muchos días observando a la gente desde la distancia, conociéndolos, pero ninguno de ellos había sido como Zelda. No solo su belleza la hacía destacar por encima de las demás jóvenes que había visto, también era una chica fuerte, inteligente, curiosa y dulce. Desde el momento en que la había salvado de los perros, Link había notado una conexión especial con ella, no solo por la marca que compartían, era como si la conociera de antes, pero estaba completamente seguro de que aquella había sido la primera vez que la veía.

Ya quedaba poco, lo notaba. Un hormigueo comenzó a recorrerle todo el cuerpo para, seguidamente, dar paso al dolor. Pese a que ya se había acostumbrado a ello, no podía evitar retorcerse. Notaba como sus músculos cambiaban, como algunos de sus huesos se estiraban y otros se encogían, como sus extremidades se deformaban y se formaban sus manos y pies. Respiró hondo y observó sus manos grandes y callosas a través de los mechones rubios que caían sobre sus ojos. Llevó las manos hasta su rostro, palpándolo, su verdadero rostro. Se incorporó, poniendo la sábana por encima de sus hombros para cubrirse, y se giró hacia Zelda esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La princesa estaba sentada sobre la alfombra, a poca distancia de él. Parecía algo nerviosa y su rostro había adoptado un ligero tono rojizo.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Link, curioso.

Zelda negó con la cabeza enérgicamente y le pasó varias prendas de ropa, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de color verde oscuro. Link sacó el brazo derecho de la sábana y las cogió, dándole las gracias en el proceso. Tras eso, ella se apresuró a girarse para que él pudiera cambiarse. Cogió las ropas y se apresuró a ponérselas. Le venían algo grandes, pues habían pertenecido a su padre, pero no tanto como las que Zelda le había prestado la vez anterior. Dio las gracias mentalmente a que las mangas de la camisa fueran lo suficientemente largas como para tapar la marca de su mano izquierda.

— Ya está —dijo él.

Zelda se acercó con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en su camisa, alzó sus manos y las llevó al cuello de la camisa, colocándolo bien.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó ella con una sonrisa.

Link observó como ella alzaba la vista hacia su rostro, para enseguida apartarla de nuevo, sonrojada.

— ¿Estás segura de que no ocurre nada?

— Sí, no te preocupes —se apresuró a contestar—. Vamos, ahora tienes que mostrarme cómo manejas la espada. Me dijiste que lo harías.

Zelda se acercó al armario y sacó de él la espada que habían traído de la cueva. Dicha espada había pertenecido al padre de Link, era uno de los pocos recuerdos que tenía de él.

— ¿Ahora? —preguntó Link mirando hacia la puerta—. ¿Y si viene alguien? ¿No sería mejor esperar a que todos durmieran?

— No te preocupes —respondió con una gran sonrisa—. No creo que venga nadie de momento y si lo hace, antes llamará a la puerta.

— Está bien.

Se acercó a ella y cogió la espada de entre sus manos. La colocó en su espalda y abrochó las correas enganchadas a la vaina sobre su pecho. Apartó a Zelda para no hacerle daño y se colocó en el centro de la habitación. Ésta era lo suficientemente espaciosa para poder hacer algunos movimientos sin peligro de darle a algo.

Llevó su mano izquierda a la empuñadura de la espada y la desenvainó con un movimiento rápido, dando un tajo en diagonal en el aire. Oyó como Zelda emitía una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, no se había esperado aquel movimiento tan rápido y brusco. Acto seguido, Link dio un rápido paso al frente mientras su brazo, con gran velocidad, se movió hacia delante, dando una estocada.

Estuvo varios minutos así, haciendo un movimiento tras otro sin pausa. Cuando por fin se detuvo, se irguió de nuevo, envainó la espada y miró a Zelda, quien parecía impresionada. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y sus labios formaban una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Ha sido increíble! —dijo la princesa acercándose rápidamente hasta él—. Nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido y con tanta agilidad. Y no solo eso, tus movimientos estaban llenos de fuerza. Ha sido algo impresionante.

— No ha sido para tanto —contestó Link avergonzado, rascándose el cuello con la mano izquierda—. Cualquiera puede hacer algo así, cuando tienes un oponente de verdad la cosa cambia.

— Te equivocas —replicó Zelda—. Yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así…

La voz de Zelda fue bajando de tono hasta que se apagó por completo. Link observó cómo su mirada estaba fija en un punto de su cuello, en concreto en su mano izquierda que aún seguía apoyada sobre él. Link palideció, había cometido un gran error. No se había percatado de que la manga de la camisa había bajado hasta su codo y ahora mostraba la marca de la mano. Rápidamente, bajó la mano y la tapó de nuevo con la manga, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Zelda cogió su mano izquierda, la destapó y lo miró sorprendida.

— Esta marca… ¿por qué la tienes? —preguntó Zelda sin dejar de mirar la marca—. ¿Por qué tienes la marca de la Trifuerza?

¿La marca de la Trifuerza? Él no tenía ni idea de qué era esa marca, siempre había estado ahí, pero nunca nadie le había explicado qué era, solo sabía que había sido la causa de que aquel hombre fuera tras él.

Zelda soltó su mano y se quitó el guante de la mano derecha, mostrándole su propia marca.

— Yo también la tengo —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Mi padre dice que no debo enseñársela a nadie, pero como tú también la tienes no creo que pase nada, ¿verdad?

No, sí que pasaba, esa marca era muy peligrosa. Link la cogió con fuerza por los hombros, sorprendiéndola, y la miró con gravedad.

— Escucha, Zelda —dijo con tono alarmante—. Jamás, me oyes, jamás vuelvas a mostrarla. Aunque otra persona te la muestre, tú jamás lo hagas. Es peligrosa. Prométeme que no lo harás.

Zelda lo miró con una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Permaneció un rato así, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

— ¿Es por esa marca que Farone tuvo que convertirte en un lobo? —preguntó ella—. Dijiste que lo hizo para protegerte.

Link la soltó y apartó la mirada de ella. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Contarle la verdad? Se pasó la mano izquierda por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás, y suspiró.

— Así es —contestó sin mirarla—. Hay una persona que me busca por culpa de esta marca. No sé qué es lo que pretende exactamente, solo sé que es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de atraparme —hizo una pequeña pausa—, incluso matar a mis padres por interponerse.

Zelda se llevó las manos a la boca, ahogando un pequeño grito de horror.

— Prométemelo, Zelda —rogó—, por favor.

— Te lo prometo.

Link se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él.

— Gracias —murmuró abrazándola con fuerza.

Al principio Zelda permaneció inmóvil, pero pronto reaccionó y respondió a su abrazo, rodeándolo con sus propios brazos.

Tras aquello, estuvieron varias horas sentados en la alfombra, hablando. Todos en la casa ya dormían. Zelda había insistido en que quería permanecer despierta todo el tiempo que pudiera. Hablaron de muchas cosas, cómo habían sido sus respectivas infancias, qué les gustaba, etc.

Zelda le mostró la maceta con los tallos del rosal, estos parecían haber echado raíces, aunque no habían crecido mucho. Link le contó que aquel rosal había pertenecido a su madre. El día que murió, ella llevaba consigo varios tallos para poder plantarlos, así que él los había cogido y los plantado junto a la cueva con la esperanza de que crecieran.

— Hay una cosa que llevo tiempo preguntándome —dijo Link—. ¿Qué hace una princesa como tú en un lugar tan alejado del castillo? He escuchado decir a los sirvientes que padecías de estrés o algo así. ¿Qué lo provocó?

— Bueno… creo que hubo varios factores —respondió pensativa—. Para empezar, mis estudios siempre han sido muy duros, mis profesores me exigían mucho y prácticamente no tenía tiempo para nada más. Después estaba el asunto de los pretendientes entre otras cosas.

— ¿Pretendientes?

A Link comenzaba a no gustarle por dónde iba la conversación. A parte de ser todavía bastante joven, la veía como una chica bastante despreocupada y ansiosa por libertad como para estar buscando marido. El hecho de imaginársela rodeada de posibles candidatos hacía que tuviera una sensación muy desagradable en el estómago.

— Así es —contestó ella apenada—. Mi padre insiste en que he de encontrar marido lo antes posible, por lo que pueda pasar. No es que me agrade mucho, pero es mi deber como princesa de Hyrule.

Link comenzaba a sentirse molesto, enfadado incluso.

— Cuando era pequeña estuve prometida —prosiguió—, pero él murió. Nunca llegué a conocerlo, ni siquiera supe su nombre ni las circunstancias de su muerte, mi padre no quiso decírmelo, decía que le entristecía mucho recordarlo. Lo único que sé de él es que era el hijo de un buen amigo de mi padre.

Reinó un silencio incómodo. Notaba que aquello no era algo de lo que ha Zelda le gustara hablar, así que intentó cambiar de asunto.

— Has dicho que también había otras cosas.

— Sí, la guerra con el Pueblo del Desierto.

¿Guerra? Link maldijo entre dientes, aquello tampoco era un tema muy agradable, precisamente.

— Todavía no estamos en guerra realmente, pero la cosa no pinta muy bien —explicó—. El líder de ese pueblo parece empeñado en comenzar un conflicto y, haga lo que haga, mi padre no consigue disuadirlo. Si al menos supiéramos qué es lo que quiere…

— ¿No conocéis la razón de por qué lo hace? —preguntó él sorprendido.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

— Tampoco sabemos gran cosa de él, es todo un misterio —continuó explicando—. Solo sabemos que era el rey de la tribu gerudo y que consiguió unir a las diferentes tribus del desierto en muy poco tiempo. Impuso su gran poder sobre ellos y ahora los gobierna con mano dura. Su gente lo llama Ganondorf, el Rey del Desierto.

Ganondorf. A Link se le heló la sangre solo de escuchar aquel nombre. Un nombre maldito, un nombre que hacía que recordara aquel fatídico día una y otra vez. Se levantó sin perder ni un instante y se acercó a la ventana que daba al balcón.

— Espera aquí —dijo mientras abría la ventana—. Enseguida vuelvo.

— ¿Link?

Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada más, Link salió al balcón y saltó. Sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo sin apenas hacer ruido y dobló las rodillas para amortiguar cualquier posible daño. Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo a través del bosque. Pese a que sus sentidos no eran tan agudos como cuando era un lobo, lo eran más de lo normal, podía ver lo suficientemente bien como para saber por dónde iba, además de que conocía aquel bosque como la palma de su mano. Sus piernas tampoco eran tan rápidas, pero su destino no estaba demasiado lejos.

— ¡Farone! —gritó Link al llegar a la fuente del espíritu—. ¡Necesito hablar contigo!

Como otras veces, una esfera de luz salió del estanque y comenzó a formarse la figura de un mono a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó en tono grave—. Es luna nueva, deberíais estar escondido.

— Él no está aquí, no lo noto cerca —replicó Link—. Hace años que no pisa este bosque.

— Pero podría tener espías por aquí.

Al ver que Link no respondía y lo miraba con mucha seriedad, el espíritu decidió dejar aquel tema.

— ¿De qué queréis hablar?

Link se remangó la manga izquierda y le mostró la marca del dorso de su mano.

— ¿Qué es exactamente esta marca? Necesito que me lo digas, Farone —insistió.

Pese a la urgencia en la voz de Link, Farone permaneció en silencio.

— Ese hombre quiere invadir Hyrule y nadie sabe por qué —prosiguió al ver la falta de respuesta por parte del espíritu—. Quiere a Zelda, ¿verdad? Ella tiene esta misma marca y él ya vino a por mí por ella. ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Qué significa? —Farone continuó sin decir nada—. ¡Farone!

El espíritu suspiró, derrotado.

— Está bien, os lo contaré. Supongo que ha llegado el momento de que sepáis la verdad —el espíritu de luz hizo una pausa—. Esa es la marca que llevan los elegidos por la Trifuerza —comenzó a explicar—. La Trifuerza, también llamada Poder Dorado, es un objeto creado por las diosas que concede un deseo a aquel que la posea. Hace mucho tiempo, la Trifuerza fue dividida en los tres fragmentos que la compone: poder, sabiduría y valor. Los tres fragmentos eligen a aquellos que mejor representan esos atributos y se introducen en ellos. Aquellos que tienen la marca de la Trifuerza sobre el dorso de la mano son esos elegidos. El objetivo de ese hombre es hacerse con la Trifuerza. Él ya tiene en su poder uno de los fragmentos y necesita el de la princesa y el tuyo para poder conseguirla.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere conseguir con la Trifuerza? —preguntó Link tras unos momentos de reflexión.

— Nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta, pero puesto que parece agradarle subyugar a otros pueblos, probablemente su deseo vaya por ese camino —respondió Farone. Tras ver que Link no decía nada más, continuó hablando—. Es importante que ese hombre no se haga con la Trifuerza. Él es capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso de derramar la sangre de cualquiera que se interponga en su camino con tal de conseguirla. Por ello, vuestro deber es proteger a la princesa.

— Mi deber…

No necesitaba que le dijeran que tenía que protegerla, lo iba a hacer de todos modos, no porque fuera su deber, sino porque lo deseaba. Sin decir nada más, Link se marchó.

Permaneció pensativo durante todo el camino. La situación era más grave de lo que jamás se había llegado a imaginar. No solo su vida y la de Zelda estaban en peligro, sino la de todos en aquel reino. Y todo por culpa de un loco con ansias de poder.

Cuando le faltaba poco para salir del bosque, vio una pequeña luz a lo lejos. A medida que se acercaba, vio que Zelda lo esperaba con un pequeño farol en la mano.

— ¡Link! —exclamó Zelda y corrió hacia él—. Te has ido tan de repente que me has dejado preocupada.

— Lo siento —se disculpó apenado—. Necesitaba hablar con Farone.

Zelda alargó el brazo hacia él, poniendo la mano sobre su rostro, apartándole el flequillo de los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella, visiblemente preocupada.

Cogiendo la mano que Zelda tenía sobre su rostro, Link afirmó con la cabeza y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

La capacidad de concentración de Zelda se había vuelto nula ese día. Después de los sucesos de la noche anterior, no podía evitar que su mente se distrajera rememorándolos. Una pila de libros y ejercicios se acumulaban frente a ella a la espera de ser atendidos, pero habían sucedido cosas más importantes que requerían su atención.

Para empezar, cuando vio a Link asomando la cabeza a través de la sábana y sonriéndole, había notado como su corazón se aceleraba, no solo eso, también se había sonrojado. ¡Por todas las diosas, ni que hubiese sido la primera vez que veía a un chico guapo! Aunque debía reconocer que la palabra 'guapo' se quedaba corta. Poco después lo había hecho de nuevo, tras arreglarle el cuello de la camisa lo había mirado a los ojos, en ese momento había vuelto a notar como todo el calor subía hasta sus mejillas. Como colofón, tras haberle prometido que no le enseñaría a nadie la marca de su mano, Link la había abrazado. Se había sentido tan bien entre sus brazos…, tanto que la sangre volvía a subir de nuevo hasta sus mejillas solo de recordarlo. Zelda sabía que, estando junto a Link, comenzaba a caminar por un sendero peligroso, un camino que a ella como princesa no se le estaba permitido recorrer. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Cuando estaba junto a él se sentía bien, se sentía relajada y feliz.

Otro hecho importante fue el descubrimiento de la marca de la Trifuerza en la mano de Link. Él no le había dicho el porqué de aquella marca, no le había querido explicar gran cosa, solo que era la razón por la cual Farone lo protegía. Después estaba el hecho que, de repente, Link había decidido ir al bosque saltando por el balcón.

También había sacado cosas buenas de aquella noche. Habían estado hablando hasta bien entrada la madrugada y él había respondido a muchas de sus preguntas, saciando su curiosidad. Por no decir que había sido testigo de sus grandes habilidades físicas. La forma en que había manejado la espada había sido magnífica, sus movimientos habían sido fluidos y perfectamente calculados. Pero lo que más había impresionado a Zelda fue el hecho de que había saltado desde el balcón, aterrizando silenciosamente y sin hacerse ni un rasguño.

— ¿Me estás escuchando, Zelda? —oyó a Impa gritar.

Zelda se sobresaltó. Estaba tan metida en sus propios pensamientos que no se había percatado de que Impa había entrado en la sala y de que le estaba hablando.

— ¿Qué te ocurre hoy? Estás en las nubes.

Zelda miró a Link, quien estaba sentado en el suelo junto a ella mirándola, para después desviar la vista, sonrojada.

— Nada —respondió—. Hoy no he dormido muy bien, así que no tengo la cabeza muy centrada.

Aquello no era del todo mentira. Al estar hablando con Link hasta tan tarde, Zelda había dormido muy poco esa noche.

— Pues date prisa en acabar. Hasta que no lo hagas, no saldrás de esta sala. Últimamente te estás relajando mucho con tus estudios.

Zelda gruñó para sus adentros y fijó la vista en el libro que tenía delante. Miró a Link de reojo, quien le devolvía la mirada mientras movía la cola enérgicamente.

— Es culpa tuya —murmuró de manera casi inaudible.

Link ladró dos veces. Zelda se sonrojó, avergonzada. No había tenido en cuenta de que él, en su forma de lobo, tenía un oído muy fino.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con normalidad. La princesa iba combinando sus días de descanso y paseos por el bosque con los de estudio y práctica. Por desgracia, cada día se sentía más frustrada. Desde que había visto a Link, alguien mucho más ligero y con menos fuerza bruta que Impa, usando la espada, había pensado que ella también podría llegar a un nivel parecido, pero no, le era imposible. Había intentado alguna vez imitar sus movimientos, pero no conseguía que fueran tan precisos y efectivos como los de él. Para colmo, también se había atascado en sus lecciones de tiro con arco, pese a que Impa le había insistido más de una vez que tenía talento en ese campo. Estaba frustrada, muy frustrada.

Hacía rato que Impa había dado por finalizada la lección, pero Zelda había decidido continuar practicando con su arco. Por mucho que lo intentaba, no conseguía darle en el centro de la diana. Lo peor de todo era que, cuanto más lo intentaba, peor era el resultado. Bajó el arco y suspiró resignada y enfadada consigo misma. En ese momento oyó a Link bostezar a su lado.

— Siento aburrirte y hacerte perder el tiempo con esto —dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo mejor que yo?

Link ladró una vez. Zelda frunció el ceño.

— ¿Ah, sí? Ya me gustaría verlo. Esta noche es luna nueva. A ver de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Dicho eso, y tras esperar a que anocheciera y a que todos durmieran, ambos se encaminaron silenciosamente hasta el bosque con un par de faroles. Zelda llevaba su arco y Link su espada, por si acaso.

Cuando llegaron a un claro lo suficientemente alejado de la casa como para que no les oyeran, con una tiza, Link marcó una diana en un árbol.

— No sé por qué estás tan molesta, Zelda —dijo él cuando ella le pasó el arco—. Todos nos encallamos de vez en cuando.

— Calla y dispara —imperó Zelda.

Link suspiró y se posicionó a cierta distancia del blanco. Con su mano derecha sostuvo el arco frente a él y con la izquierda sujetó la flecha. Gracias a los faroles que habían traído, había la suficiente luz para ver la diana a lo lejos. Tensó la cuerda del arco y disparó, todo en un movimiento rápido y fluido. Dio justo en el centro. Pero aquello solo sirvió para alimentar la frustración de la princesa.

— ¿Por qué? —dijo cabizbaja—. ¿Por qué no consigo hacerlo bien? Hace tiempo que sé que la espada no es lo mío, pero pensaba que con el arco tenía talento, Impa me lo ha dicho muchas veces.

Cerró los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Link suspiró y se acercó a ella. Colocó sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de ella, alzándolo y obligándola a mirarle.

— No creo que tu problema sea por falta de talento —respondió con voz calmada y tranquilizadora, ella lo miró de manera interrogativa—. Yo también creo que tienes talento, si sigues practicando creo que podrás ponerte al mismo nivel que los mejores arqueros.

— ¿Entonces por qué? —preguntó Zelda desesperada—. ¿Por qué no lo consigo?

Link esbozó una débil sonrisa y la condujo hasta el mismo lugar donde él había disparado y le entregó el arco.

— Prueba a disparar —sugirió.

Zelda obedeció y disparó una flecha, pero ésta se desvió un poco a la derecha. Suspiró.

— Coge otra flecha y prepárate para disparar, pero no tenses el arco.

Volvió a obedecer y se colocó preparada para disparar.

— Relájate —oyó decir a Link a su lado—. Tu problema es que estás muy tensa. A la vez que tensas la cuerda del arco, lo haces tú también. Respira hondo. Tienes que estar totalmente relajada y concentrada. Tu vista y tu mente tienen que estar completamente fijas en el punto en el que quieres disparar. No mires nada más, olvídate de todo lo demás. Vamos, respira hondo.

Zelda cogió una gran cantidad de aire y la soltó. A medida que oía las palabras de Link, éstas cada vez parecían más lejanas, estaba poniendo toda su concentración en la diana.

— Ahora, sin perder de vista tu objetivo, tensa, apunta y dispara.

Esta vez dio justo en el centro de la diana, justo al lado de la flecha que antes había disparado Link. Zelda sonrió.

— ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Zelda se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por el cuello.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!

— No es para tanto —dijo él algo avergonzado—. Creo que podría también ayudarte un poco con la esgrima.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —exclamó ella apartándose un poco, pero sin soltarlo.

Link afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.

— Es muy probable, tal y como has dicho antes, que no tengas tanto talento en el manejo de la espada como en el del arco, pero, por lo que he podido observar estos días, creo que tu principal problema es en realidad tu maestra.

— ¿Impa?

— Sí, aunque más que ella es su estilo.

Link hizo un gesto para que Zelda se apartara un poco y se situó en el centro del claro, sosteniendo su espada con la mano izquierda.

— Me dijiste una vez que Impa te aconsejó que te centraras en la velocidad, lo cual es completamente cierto —prosiguió explicando Link mientras hacía varios movimientos con su espada—. El problema radica en que su estilo es todo lo contrario, radica en imponer su fuerza ante su adversario, por lo que le es imposible mostrarte cómo debes hacerlo. Tú estilo debe ser rápido y muy preciso, centrado en los puntos vitales de tu contrincante.

— ¿Tú podrías enseñarme? —rogó Zelda con ojos brillantes y suplicantes.

— Creo que sí —contestó él tras meditarlo un poco—. Mi estilo es un poco mezcla de los dos, así que podré darte algunos consejos.

— ¡Gracias de nuevo!

Zelda volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, contenta.

* * *

_**Comentarios: **Por fin tenemos algunas respuestas, aunque supongo que muchos ya os lo imaginabais. Sé que la historia está tardando un poco en arrancar, pero os prometo que a partir del siguiente capítulo habrá más acción._

_Gracias de nuevo a todos por seguir y/o comentar esta historia y a Alfax por sus correcciones y sus consejos._

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE: _**_Desde que empecé a publicar estos fics, tenía pensado algún día publicarlos también en inglés, cuando mi nivel en dicho idioma me permitiera traducirlos correctamente. Pero a raíz de una petición para hacerlo, estoy buscando un traductor para ello. Así que cualquier persona con buenos conocimientos en español e inglés que esté interesado en hacerlo, por favor, que se ponga en contacto conmigo por privado. Gracias._

_¡Hasta pronto!_


	8. El espíritu Farone y las Perlas del Alma

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

* * *

**Capítulo 8**  
**El espíritu Farone y las perlas del alma**

— Has mejorado mucho en apenas unos días —le dijo Impa a la princesa durante las clases de esgrima—. ¿Dónde has aprendido esos movimientos?

— Es un secreto —contestó Zelda con una sonrisa—, ¿verdad?

Link alzó la vista hacia ella al ver que se dirigía a él. Ladró una vez y ella rió. Impa los miró con el entrecejo fruncido, extrañada ante la situación. No entendía muy bien qué estaba pasando.

Varias noches atrás, Link le había enseñado a Zelda algunos movimientos muy útiles contra Impa, le había enseñado a desviar la espada de su aya usando movimientos rápidos que usaran su fuerza contra ella.

— Lady Impa, ha llegado un mensaje del castillo —informó uno de los sirvientes, acercándose.

— Dámelo.

Impa cogió el sobre que el sirviente le entregaba y leyó su contenido. Mientras, Zelda se acercó a Link, se agachó junto a él y le acarició el cuello. Miró a Impa, quien estaba seria y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Zelda, preocupada.

— Tu padre ordena que volvamos.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es muy pronto!

— Para empezar, y por si no te has dado cuenta, ya han pasado tres meses desde que llegamos aquí —explicó—. Al parecer, la situación en la frontera con el Pueblo del Desierto ha empeorado, la guerra puede estallar en cualquier momento. Tú padre quiere que estés de vuelta antes de que eso ocurra.

— Pero… —replicó Zelda a la vez que miraba a Link, quien le devolvía la mirada, apenado.

— Sé que le has cogido mucho cariño a ese lobo —dijo Impa tras un suspiro—, pero ya es hora de volver a casa. Nos marcharemos dentro de cinco días.

Zelda afirmó con la cabeza, apenada, y se marchó a su habitación seguida de cerca por Link. Una vez dentro y cerrada la puerta, se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

— No quiero irme, Link —dijo entre sollozos—, no quiero separarme de ti.

Link restregó su hocico en la mejilla de Zelda, intentando consolarla. Él tampoco quería separarse de ella, quería permanecer a su lado. Era el momento de tomar una importante decisión.

* * *

Puesto que pronto volverían al castillo, Impa le había dado el resto de días libres, para que disfrutara del bosque todo lo que pudiera y para que se despidiera del lobo.

En ese momento era guiada por Link a través del bosque, por un camino que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Cuando llegaron a destino, reconoció inmediatamente el lugar, era el manantial en el que Johann había intentado besarla. Link avanzó hasta detenerse junto a la orilla de la laguna que había frente al manantial. Zelda lo siguió, poniéndose bien la capa que portaba para resguardarse del frío, aunque sorprendentemente en aquel claro la temperatura era mucho más agradable.

Cuando llegó junto a él, Link ladró varias veces, sorprendiéndola. Unos segundos después, cuando Zelda se disponía a preguntarle qué pasaba, el agua del manantial comenzó a brillar. Del centro emergió una esfera de luz y, alrededor del orbe, sujetándola con brazos y piernas, apareció la figura de un ser de luz con aspecto parecido al de un mono.

— Mi nombre es Farone. Soy uno de los espíritus que dan luz a Hyrule merced al mandato de los cielos, y protejo este bosque —comunicó aquel ser con voz grave y solemne—. Es un honor para mí poder conocer a la princesa de Hyrule.

Zelda se quedó paralizada. Sin saber por qué, se hallaba ante uno de los espíritus de luz, y se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Tras unos instantes de estupefacción, consiguió reaccionar y hacer una grácil reverencia.

— El placer es mío —dijo con nerviosismo.

— ¿Qué es lo que os trae aquí? —preguntó el espíritu.

Link comenzó a ladrar de manera enérgica.

— Esperad, Link —interrumpió Farone—. Puesto que este es un lugar seguro, os devolveré temporalmente vuestro aspecto, de esa manera ella también podrá entenderos.

Hacía pocos días que había sido luna nueva, así que el hecho de poder volverle a ver con su aspecto real en tan poco tiempo hizo que el corazón de Zelda latiera un poco más deprisa.

En pocos minutos, el Link lobo desapareció de delante de ella, para dar paso al Link hyliano, con las rodillas y las manos en el suelo y desnudo. Sin perder ni un instante, Zelda se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre los hombros de él, cubriéndolo.

— Gracias —dijo Link con una sonrisa.

Él se levantó del suelo y se dirigió de nuevo al espíritu.

— Farone, quiero pedirte algo —informó con voz muy seria—. Quiero pedirte permiso para marcharme del bosque.

Zelda lo miró, sorprendida. ¿Por qué quería hacer tal cosa? Aquel bosque era el lugar ideal para protegerse de aquello que lo amenazaba. Podría ser que…

— ¿Por qué queréis marcharos? —preguntó Farone.

— Zelda tiene que volver al castillo —anunció Link—, y yo quiero ir con ella.

El corazón de la princesa latió con fuerza. Sentía ganas de abrazarlo, pero tuvo que aguantarse, la conversación todavía no había acabado.

— No puedo quedarme aquí, sabiendo lo que ahora sé, sabiendo lo que a ella le puede ocurrir —prosiguió—. Me dijiste que la protegiera, pero para ello tengo que marcharme.

— ¿De qué hablas, Link? —preguntó Zelda, intrigada.

Link no respondió.

— Por favor, Farone —rogó el joven.

— No hace falta que me pidáis permiso, Link —respondió Farone—. Es imprescindible que vayáis con ella, pues vuestro destino os aguarda allí, ligado al de la princesa. Será entonces cuando lo que tanto ansiáis sucederá.

Link esbozó una gran sonrisa, mientras que Zelda los miraba a ambos, confusa. No entendía para nada de qué estaban hablando.

— Antes de que os vayáis —prosiguió el espíritu—, he de pediros que hagáis algo, Link.

— ¿Qué es?

— Debéis ir a las ruinas que se hayan en lo más profundo del bosque —explicó—. Ya habéis estado varias veces en ese lugar, por lo que sabréis que hay una puerta que no se puede abrir.

Zelda supuso que se refería a las ruinas que Link le mostró una vez. Efectivamente había una puerta cerrada, ella misma había intentado abrirla.

— Detrás de esa puerta se encuentra un objeto que es necesario que consigáis.

— ¿Pero cómo va a abrir la puerta? —preguntó Zelda—. Yo intenté una vez abrirla y no hubo manera.

— Él podrá hacerlo —informó Farone—. Esa puerta está sellada para que solo él pueda abrirla, pero no puede hacerlo mientras sea un lobo.

— Entonces… —comenzó a decir Link, pero fue interrumpido por Farone.

— Esas ruinas son un lugar sagrado. Al igual que esta fuente, nada maligno puede pisarlas. En cuanto entréis en la sala principal, haré que recuperéis vuestra forma hasta que salgáis de allí, ¿lo entendéis?

Link afirmó con un gesto de cabeza.

— Deberéis ir armado, pues en ese lugar se os pondrá a prueba.

— Entendido —asintió Link.

— Y una última cosa. Cuando hayáis conseguido dicho objeto, es necesario que visitéis al resto de espíritus de luz. Ellos también os pondrán a prueba.

— ¿Puedo ir yo con él? —interrumpió Zelda—. Me gustaría acompañarlo.

No sabía muy bien de que iba todo aquello, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de acompañar a Link a aquel lugar. Quería verlo con sus propios ojos, y quería ver las pruebas por las que él tenía que pasar. No sabía por qué debía pasarlas, pero intuía que algo grande iba a suceder.

— Podéis acompañarle si así lo deseáis, princesa —comunicó Farone—, pero es importante que os mantengáis al margen de todo lo que suceda en ese lugar. Es importante que Link supere las pruebas por sí solo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano. Zelda llevaba con ella su arco y la espada de Link, así como una cesta con comida, bebida, ropa para él y un kit de primeros auxilios, por si acaso.

Tal y como Farone les había dicho, Link recuperó su forma real en cuanto atravesó el arco de entrada a la sala principal. Mientras él se cambiaba, Zelda volvió a examinar la sala, en concreto el pedestal del centro. Observó el gran grabado de la Trifuerza, las líneas que lo dibujaban eran de oro. Caminó hasta el mismo centro del grabado y vio algo que no había visto la primera vez. Había un pequeño saliente con una ranura de unos ocho o nueve centímetros de anchura. Tras mirarla pensativa, alzó la vista hasta las vidrieras del techo, hasta la imagen del héroe sosteniendo la espada en alto.

— ¡Era eso! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa—. ¡¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?!

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Link acercándose a ella, abrochándose el cinturón que sujetaba la vaina de su espada sobre el pecho.

— ¡La Espada Maestra! —dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

Link la miró confundido, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

— Es la espada que portaba el héroe —informó la princesa señalando la vidriera—. Se dice que su hoja disipaba el mal. Aquí es donde antiguamente se hallaba. Estamos en las ruinas del Templo del Tiempo.

Era increíble cómo no se había percatado antes. El grabado de la Trifuerza, la imagen del héroe, los grabados de la pared,… todo indicaba que aquel lugar era el legendario Templo del Tiempo, el lugar donde tiempo atrás había reposado la Espada Maestra.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? —preguntó Link—. Me refiero a esa espada de la que hablabas.

Zelda negó con la cabeza.

— No se sabe —respondió—. Se dice que tiempo atrás fue trasladada a otro lugar, pero nadie sabe a dónde.

Tras aquella pequeña clase de historia, Link bajó del pedestal y se encaminó hacia el portón cerrado. Al verlo, Zelda se apresuró para ir hasta su lado.

— ¿Cómo piensas abrirlo? —preguntó.

Link no respondió, se limitó a alzar la mano izquierda y posarla sobre el gran portón. La marca de su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar, uno de los triángulos que la componían más que los otros, y un pequeño chasquido resonó por toda la sala. Guiada por la mano de Link, la puerta se abrió, dándoles paso a unas escaleras que bajaban en la oscuridad. Sin perder ni un instante, el joven entró. A medida que bajaba, unas luces verdosas en las pareces se fueron encendiendo a su paso. Mientras bajaban, Zelda observó las extrañas luces, no eran llamas ni ningún tipo de sustancia luminosa, parecían pequeños orbes mágicos de luz. Aquello era un tipo de magia sencilla, probablemente había sido modificada para que solo se activase frente a la presencia de alguien.

Tras varios minutos de bajada, llegaron frente a otro portón, que al igual que el primero, reaccionó ante la mano de Link.

— ¿Cómo haces eso? —preguntó Zelda mientras la puerta se abría—. ¿Cómo haces para que tu marca brille y abra la puerta?

— No lo sé —contestó—. Yo solo alzo la mano y la puerta se abre sola.

Ahora que era consciente de la verdadera naturaleza de aquella marca, Link supuso que aquellas puertas reaccionaban de alguna manera ante su fragmento de la Trifuerza. Zelda parecía desconocer la naturaleza de aquellas marcas, por lo que prefirió no contárselo, al menos de momento.

La sala a la que entraron era muy amplia, con el techo a gran altura con varias grietas por las que se filtraba algo de luz. Las paredes y el suelo estaban cubiertos por enormes raíces y por musgo fluorescente. Entre las baldosas del suelo, también crecían pequeñas briznas de hierba y otras plantas pequeñas. En el centro de la sala habían cinco antorchas, una de las cuales se encendió en el mismo momento que Link puso el pie en la sala, y en la pared contraria tres puertas.

Link se acercó a las puertas al otro lado, y posó la palma de su mano como había hecho antes, pero ninguna de ellas reaccionó, seguramente habría algún otro mecanismo para abrirlas. Zelda permaneció en el centro de la sala, junto a las antorchas. Vio que a los pies de la antorcha encendida, había varios palos. ¿Y si…?

— Link, ¿por qué no pruebas…?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el joven la miró con reproche, silenciándola. Recordó que no podía ayudarle, tenía que hacerlo todo él solo, así que decidió permanecer callada. Observó cómo Link revisaba toda la sala, buscando algo que pudiera abrir las puertas. Finalmente se acercó hasta ella y vio lo que ella había querido señalarle. Se agachó, cogió uno de los palos y lo encendió. Con aquel palo, fue por todas las antorchas apagadas, encendiéndolas.

Se oyó un chasquido. Se giraron hacia el origen del ruido y vieron como la puerta de la izquierda se abría. Subieron por una escalera que, tras unos pocos peldaños, giraba a la izquierda. La sala a la que llegaron era mucho más pequeña que la anterior y estaba iluminada nuevamente por los pequeños orbes de luz verde. Tras avanzar unos pasos, algo cayó del techo. Frente a ellos, se alzaba una extraña criatura, grande, con escamas verdes y ojos amarillos, parecía un lagarto.

— ¡Es un lizalfos! —informó Zelda—. ¿No se supone que estamos en un lugar sagrado? ¿Qué hace un monstruo aquí?

— Puede que sea parte de las pruebas que he de superar.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Link corrió hacia aquella criatura, desenvainando su espada en el proceso. Atacó al lizalfos con un corte horizontal, pero éste se protegió con un escudo de piedra que portaba. Antes de que a Link le diera tiempo a reaccionar, el lizalfos se giró con gran rapidez, dándole un fuerte latigazo a los pies de Link con su cola. El joven cayó al suelo, pero fue rápido y consiguió levantarse antes de que aquella criatura lo apuñalara con la espada corta que empuñaba.

Zelda no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí quieta, aguantando la respiración, mientras observaba la lucha, pasmada. Link era sorprendentemente rápido y tenía muy buenos reflejos, pero el lizalfos era más fuerte y contaba con un escudo como protección. Inconscientemente, la princesa llevó su mano hasta su arco y lo empuñó, esperando el momento adecuado para atacar al monstruo.

— ¡No! —gritó Link sin perder de vista al lizalfos—. ¡No puedes intervenir!

— Pero…

— No te preocupes, puedo arreglármelas.

Zelda bajó el arco y se limitó a mirar. Observó atentamente los movimientos del lizalfos, cada vez que Link atacaba, colocaba el escudo justo en la trayectoria de la espada, para seguidamente atacar con la suya.

Link también observó los movimientos de su contrincante y se apresuró a trazar un plan. Alzó la espada por encima de su cabeza y atacó con un tajo vertical. Justo en el momento en el que vio al monstruo cubrirse con el escudo, bloqueándole la visión, Link detuvo el tajo y apoyó su mano derecha sobre el escudo de piedra. Impulsándose con aquella mano, Link saltó por encima de la cabeza del lizalfos y, tras un giro en el aire, le dio una fuerte estocada por la espalda, atravesándolo.

El joven aterrizó con gracilidad en el suelo y observó como el monstruo caía al suelo, sin vida. Limpió la sangre de la hoja de su espada y la envainó.

— ¿Estás bien? —dijo Zelda acercándose.

Lo observó de arriba abajo, examinando sus brazos y su rostro en busca de cualquier herida.

— Estoy bien, solo tengo algunos moratones —aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Nada grave.

Después de que Zelda se asegurara que no tenía nada grave, prosiguieron su camino. Tras atravesar otra sala de dimensiones similares y vencer a una enorme skulltula, llegaron a un pequeño balcón que daba a la primera sala.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Zelda.

Link no respondió, se limitó a observar la sala. Desde allí podía examinar el lugar desde otra perspectiva, de aquella manera podía ser que descubriera la localización del mecanismo para abrir las otras puertas. En la pared contraria, a la misma altura a la que se encontraban, vio un pequeño agujero en la pared y, dentro, algo de color rosa que emitía un pequeño reflejo.

— Déjame tu arco —pidió sin apartar la vista de aquel punto.

Sujetando el arco con la mano derecha, Link se puso en posición de tiro. Sujetando la flecha por la parte de las plumas con su mano izquierda, estiró la cuerda del arco y disparó. Se oyó un pequeño sonido metálico y después un chasquido. Al parecer había dado en el blando, pues vieron como la puerta de la derecha se abría.

Link miró hacia abajo, barajando la posibilidad de saltar desde ahí en vez de volver por el camino de antes.

— Ni hablar —dijo Zelda de repente—. No pienso saltar desde ahí. Puede que a ti no te pase nada, pero yo seguro que mínimo me rompo algo.

— Exagerada —respondió él tras una risa, pasando junto a ella.

La puerta de la derecha conducía de nuevo a una escalera, pero esta vez de bajada y giraba hacia la derecha. Tras atravesar varias salas y enfrentarse a varios monstruos, llegaron a una sala llena de poleas en el techo y cadenas que colgaban de ellas.

— Supongo que alguna de estas cadenas accionará el mecanismo que abra la puerta, ¿no? —preguntó Zelda observando el techo.

— Visto que no hay nada más en todo el lugar, es lo más lógico de pensar.

Todas las cadenas recorrían el techo en diferentes direcciones, girando y entrelazándose entre ellas, como si formaran un laberinto.

En el centro de la sala había una tablilla. Se acercaron y la leyeron: "Si la puerta al guardián quieres abrir, el camino del bosque debes seguir y por la madriguera del erizo y la boca del dragón debes ir. Si el tesoro oculto quieres hallar, de la cola de la serpiente debes tirar antes de que al ratón de montaña logre atrapar".

Del acertijo podían sacar que, del innumerable número de cadenas que había, solo dos de ellas podían ser la que abriría la puerta, ¿pero cuál de las dos? Lo lógico era pensar que era la del camino del bosque, pero no podían descartar la otra, al fin y al cabo estaban buscando algo, podía ser ese tesoro. ¿Y qué pasaría si tiraban de la que no era?

— ¿Probamos a tirar de una cualquiera? —sugirió Zelda—. Sé que no es lo más prudente, pero de momento no tenemos más pistas.

— Está bien, pero yo lo haré. Dirígete hasta la puerta y espera allí.

Zelda obedeció. Empuñando su espada con la izquierda, Link tiró de la cadena más cercana con la derecha. El chirrido de la cadena resonó por toda la sala, para dar paso al ruido de unos engranajes moviéndose, había puesto en funcionamiento algún tipo de mecanismo. De una de las paredes, comenzó a formarse una cavidad, de la que salió un lizalfos.

— ¡¿Otro?! —exclamó Link.

Esta vez Link ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, ya sabía cómo combatirlo, por lo que lo despachó con bastante facilidad y rapidez.

— Creo que lo de tirar de una al azar no es buena idea —comentó Link mientras limpiaba la hoja de su espada—. Será mejor que no te muevas de ahí. Miraré a ver si encuentro alguna otra pista.

Recorrió toda la sala, observando las cadenas y las poleas. Todas las cadenas formaban caminos en el techo y se introducían por pequeños orificios en lo alto de las paredes. Mirando aquellos orificios, vio que había algo grabado junto a ellos, parecían dibujos. Observó atentamente uno de aquellos dibujos y vio que era un ratón. En total había cinco orificios, cada uno con un dibujo: un ratón, un pájaro, un dragón, un gato y una araña. Miró las cadenas y vio que, junto a todas ellas, había también un dibujo, cuatro dibujos diferentes que se repetían hasta formar el mismo número que de cadenas: un árbol, una montaña, una gota de agua y una flor. Junto a las poleas también había dibujos, también repitiéndose: una mariposa, una serpiente, un caracol, un conejo y un erizo.

Ahí estaba la solución al acertijo, debía tirar de una cadena que saliera de una polea con un erizo o una serpiente, pasara por el árbol o la montaña y llegara hasta el orificio con el dragón o el ratón. ¿Pero cuál de las dos era la correcta? Por el acertijo no parecía que ninguna de ellas condujera a una trampa, así que accionó la primera que encontró, la de la serpiente y el ratón.

Cuando tiró de la cadena, volvieron a oír el ruido de un mecanismo accionarse y una nueva apertura en la pared apareció, pero en vez de salir un monstruo de ella, vieron algo brillante dentro. Link se acercó y cogió aquello: una llave.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó Zelda acercándose. Link, en vez de contestar, se la entregó—. ¿Una llave? La puerta no tiene ninguna cerradura.

— Probemos con la otra cadena.

Link tiró de la cadena del erizo y el dragón. Por tercera vez, se oyó el sonido de los engranajes, pero en vez de abrirse un hueco en la pared, escucharon un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos.

Volvieron a la sala principal y vieron que la puerta central se había abierto. Esta conducía a un pasillo a oscuras. A diferencia de la escalera que bajada hasta allí, en ésta no se encendieron orbes de luz a su paso, por lo que Link regresó a la sala y recogió un par de palos y los encendió con las antorchas. Uno se lo entregó a Zelda y otro lo sostuvo él.

Avanzaron por el pasillo con Link a la cabeza hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Link apoyó la palma de su mano izquierda sobre la puerta y ésta se abrió ante su contacto. Link entró, pero en cuanto Zelda se disponía a seguirle, una puerta de barrotes cayó, impidiéndole su acceso.

— ¡Link! —exclamó Zelda sorprendida.

— No te preocupes —dijo con tono tranquilizador—. Supongo que aquí solo puedo acceder yo. Espera ahí.

Link se adentró un par de pasos en la sala. Ésta estaba completamente a oscuras y estaba inundada por un olor extraño. Con el olfato buscó el origen de aquel olor, al parecer provenía de las paredes. Se acercó a la pared junto a la puerta y la examinó. En la pared había un pequeño saliente en el que había un canal con un líquido: aceite. Eso era el origen del olor. Con el palo encendido que portaba, prendió el aceite. Una gran llama recorrió toda la pared de la sala, hasta llegar al otro lado de la puerta.

Dejó el palo en el suelo y caminó hasta el centro de la sala. Ésta era amplia y circular. En el techo había una enorme grieta por la cual se colaba lo que parecían las raíces de un árbol entrelazadas, juntas tenían un diámetro de varios metros. Cuando llegó justo al centro, el suelo comenzó a temblar y polvo y pequeños cascotes cayeron del techo.

— ¡Cuidado! —exclamó Zelda al ver lo que estaba a punto de caerle a Link encima.

El joven alzó la vista y vio, cayendo sobre él, las raíces del árbol. De un gran salto, es apartó lo necesario para esquivarlas. Ahora que aquellas raíces no tapaban la grieta, un gran rayo de luz solar iluminó toda la sala. El temblor se detuvo y todo recobró la tranquilidad. Link observó las raíces, cuyo otro extremo no estaban unidas a ningún tronco. Éstas comenzaron a moverse, sobresaltando tanto al joven como a la princesa, se entrelazaron más entre ellas y formaron una figura humanoide. Medía entre tres y cuatro metros, tenía largas y finas extremidades y sujetaba en su "mano" una lanza.

Sin previo aviso, el gigante atacó con gran rapidez a Link con su lanza, intentando apuñalarlo con ella. Gracias a sus reflejos, consiguió esquivarla en el último momento.

— ¿Estás bien? —gritó Zelda.

— ¡Sí!

Link observó a su contrincante de arriba abajo, buscando algún punto débil. En ese momento, en el único punto en el que pudo pensar fue en las piernas, si le daba con suficiente fuerza, podría cortarlas o, al menos, hacerle perder el equilibrio. Tras esquivar una nueva envestida, Link corrió hasta las piernas del gigante e hizo un gran tajo horizontal. Por desgracia, estas eran más duras de lo que había calculado y apenas había conseguido hacer un corte de un par de centímetros.

— ¡Mierda! —exclamó, frustrado.

Zelda observaba aterrorizada los acontecimientos. No podía quedarse ahí quieta, viendo como la vida de Link corría peligro, sin hacer nada, pero aquellos malditos barrotes no la dejaban entrar. Vio como el gigante volvía a atacar y como Link lo esquivaba a duras penas, llevándose un pequeño corte en el brazo derecho.

¡Debía haber alguna manera de vencerlo! Aquel gigante de madera debería tener algún punto débil… ¡Claro, madera! Estaba hecho de madera y la madera era débil al fuego. Zelda miró las paredes, el aceite aún ardía en ellas.

— ¡Link! —gritó llamándolo—. Ya sé cuál es su punto débil. Tienes que atacarlo con…

— ¡No! —exclamó él—. No puedes intervenir, Zelda.

— Pero…

— He dicho que no.

Zelda guardó silencio. Debía de haber una manera de hacerle ver el punto débil sin intervenir directamente. Link estaba tan concentrado en esquivar al gigante que no parecía darse cuenta de algo tan obvio. Tal vez dándole una pista…

— Recuerda de qué está hecho —indicó Zelda.

— ¿De qué está…? —murmuró pensativo—. ¡Claro! ¡Fuego!

Tras esquivar de nuevo la lanza, Link corrió hasta uno de los extremos de la sala y se colocó junto a la pared. Aquel monstruo era demasiado grande como para poder quemarlo con dos míseros palos, pero si su plan tenía éxito, el gigante prendería en muy poco tiempo.

Una vez de nuevo frente a él, el gigante lo atacó con la lanza, pero Link la esquivó y ésta se partió al darle a la pared. Llevaba tanta fuerza, que el puño del gigante se introdujo en la pared de piedra, destrozando el canal por el que pasaba el aceite y derramándolo por el suelo alrededor del gigante. Link se apresuró a alejarse todo lo que pudo y observó como las llamas devoraban al monstruo. El gigante soltó un gran alarido y cayó al suelo mientras era consumido por el fuego. Una vez el gigante desapareció por completo, Link cayó al suelo de rodillas, agotado.

— ¡Link!

El joven se giró como pudo sin levantarse y vio a Zelda abalanzándose sobre él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro sobre su hombro. Había estado tan asustada y preocupada…

— Menos mal que estás bien —dijo muy aliviada entre sollozos.

— Venga, que al final no ha sido para tanto —replicó él con una pequeña risa, intentado, inútilmente, que lo soltara—. Si no me sueltas no podré levantarme.

Zelda no hizo caso, negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó con más fuerza. En algunos momentos durante el combate, había sentido pánico y el corazón se le había encogido. Si a Link le hubiese ocurrido algo, Zelda no sabía que habría sido de ella, no hubiese podido soportar perderlo. Sabía que aquello que comenzaba a sentir por Link no estaba bien, no le estaba permitido, pero también sabía que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Cuando consiguió calmarse, se apartó de él y lo miró. Link le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa dulce y tranquilizadora en sus labios. Zelda se sonrojó, realmente tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Link se levantó y ayudó a Zelda a hacerlo también. Se acercaron a los restos del gigante, del cual solo quedaba un montón de cenizas humeantes y una pequeña esfera del tamaño de la yema del pulgar. Link la cogió y la examinó. Parecía una perla por el brillo nacarado, pero tenía un tono dorado.

— ¿Tú sabes lo que es? —le preguntó a Zelda, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

— Es una perla del alma —respondió una voz.

— ¿Farone?

— Eso es lo que debíais conseguir, Link.

— ¿He pasado por todo eso para conseguir esto? —cuestionó Link, incrédulo.

— Creedme, Link, cuando os digo que es importante. Debéis conseguir las otras tres, custodiadas por el resto de espíritus de luz, y guardarlas hasta que llegue el momento.

— ¿El momento de qué?

— A su debido tiempo lo sabréis.

Link chasqueó la lengua. A veces hablar con Farone creaba más misterios de los que resolvía.

— Farone, ¿sabéis para qué es la llave que hemos encontrado? —preguntó Zelda—. No hemos encontrado ninguna puerta con cerradura.

— Ahí abajo no encontraréis el tesoro que guarda esa llave —contestó Farone antes de que su voz desapareciera.

Zelda observó atentamente la llave. Desde que habían bajado a aquel lugar, no habían visto nada que tuviera una cerradura, pero ¿y arriba, en el templo? En una de las salas en ruinas habían encontrado días atrás un cofre cerrado. Era posible que fuera la llave que habría dicho cofre. Le comunicó sus pensamientos a Link y ambos tomaron el camino por el que habían llegado hasta allí para volver.

Cuando volvieron a la sala principal del templo ya quedaban pocas horas para el atardecer. Link se apresuró a caminar hasta la salida, pero Zelda lo detuvo cogiéndolo por el brazo.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó—. Si cruzas ese arco, volverás a ser un lobo.

— Lo sé, pero tenemos que volver.

— Voy a ver si puedo abrir el cofre, hasta entonces espera aquí.

Link afirmó con un gesto y Zelda se marchó. En realidad todavía no quería que se transformara en un lobo, quería pasar más tiempo con él así, aunque solo fuera unos minutos.

La sala del cofre estaba tan polvorienta como la recordaba. Se agachó junto al cofre e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Para su satisfacción, la llave giró y se oyó un 'clic'. Abrió el cofre e inspeccionó su contenido. Lo único que había era un arco. Lo sacó y lo examinó. La superficie era blanca con unos grabados en oro, los extremos y la empuñadura también eran dorados.

Arco en mano, Zelda se apresuró a ir junto a Link y mostrárselo.

— Es magnífico —se maravilló Link sosteniéndolo.

Lo empuñó y tensó la cuerda, comprobando su flexibilidad y resistencia.

— Parece completamente nuevo. Déjame una de tus flechas.

Zelda sacó una flecha de su carcaj y se la entregó. Link colocó la flecha en el arco y tensó la cuerda. Mientras lo hacía, notó una corriente atravesar sus brazos y vio como los motivos en oro brillaban ligeramente. Destensó el arco y aquella sensación y los brillos cesaron. Volvió a tensarlo y volvieron a aparecer. Apuntó con precisión y la punta de la flecha comenzó a brillar también. Disparó. La flecha dio en el blanco, provocando una explosión de luz a su alrededor.

— ¡Flechas de luz! —exclamó Zelda—. Ese arco convierte las flechas en flechas de luz. ¡Asombroso!

Link la miró de forma interrogativa, pidiéndole que le diera una explicación.

— Son flechas muy eficientes contra monstruos, demonios y cualquier otra criatura oscura —explicó—, los paraliza durante un corto periodo de tiempo en el instante en que los toca. Hay criaturas a las que incluso consigue desintegrar.

— Interesante… Será mejor que lo guardes —indicó Link devolviéndoselo—. Puede que nos sea útil en el futuro.

Zelda lo cogió y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Creo que sería mejor que volvamos ya —sugirió él—. Se está haciendo tarde.

Cuando se disponía a salir, Zelda lo sujetó por la manga de la camisa, deteniéndole.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó.

Ella negó, pero no lo soltó. No quería que se convirtiera todavía en lobo, pero era verdad que debían volver ya. Con reparo, lo soltó y lo dejó continuar. Vio cómo, en cuanto atravesó el arco, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar y volvía a tener al lobo frente a ella. Sonrió con un poco de tristeza y salió también del lugar.

* * *

_**Comentarios:** Tal y como prometí, un poquito más de acción. Por fin comienzan los combates y las mazmorras. _

_Supongo que habréis visto que el puzzle le las cadenas no es muy del estilo Zelda precisamente. La verdad es que soy muy mala para estas cosas y no se me ocurría nada. Cuando escribí este capítulo había estado jugando al Profesor Layton vs Phoenix Wright, de ahí que el puzzle sea más bien como los de los Layton. Os pido disculpas si no os ha gustado, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido._

_Aquellos que os hayáis leído la saga de Crónicas de Belgarath (The Belgariad en inglés), veréis un pequeño guiño a una escena en concreto de uno de sus libros. Si no os los habéis leído, ¿a qué estáis esperando?_

_Como siempre gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios y/o por leer esta historia. También gracias a Alfax por su ayuda._

_¡Nos vemos en dos semanas!_


End file.
